Not an average day in the field
by Telcam
Summary: Come follow as team BUZT (bust) go about their daily lives during their time at beacon, this is set before RWBY is officially formed. Rated M for language and possible smut (maybe, maybe not we haven't thought that far yet).
1. Chapter 1

_Damn it Qrow. Why did you sign me up for this damn thing. I would rather just stay in my cave for the rest of my damned life_. Braxton Barton the Wolf of Emerald Forest has been forced to go to Beacon, a school meant to train Hunters and Huntress by Qrow his friend/ enemy. _Next time I see you Qrow I'll make sure you pay for this_. Braxton reached the wall at the end of the forest that would lead him to Beacon. _All this work for a stupid school I don't even want to go to. Fuck me. Why did you do this to me Qrow, why? Whatever time to climb this damn thing and get to this stupid place._ Braxton scaled the 100 foot wall in only a 10 minutes. _Not even a warm up. Now where is this bloody thing that's post to be waiting for me? The damn things late. Well let's take a nap._

The wolf faunus slept until something blocked out the sun. "What the hell, where's the sun go? Hmm, that must be my ride."

A man opened the back and stared at the wolf faunus. "You Braxton Barton?"

"No I'm your father, who else would I be you bloody idiot!"

"Get on. We leave if you can't make it on kid so good luck." Braxton looked at the man for a second.

"You must kidding. This is easy, human." Braxton rushed to the nearest tree, shooting up it like a rocket. "Incoming wolf. Now move!" The wolf flew by the man at incredible speed.

 _Wow he's fast. I thought the faunus we picked up before was fast._ Braxton slid to a stop in front of seven other students. He looked at all of them finding out who is an enemy and who is friendly.

"Here's the deal. Leave me alone if you enjoy your life. If you don't then approach me and find out what happens." The wolf faunus stayed standing for the rest of the ride to Beacon. There was a cat faunus off to the side of Braxton. Didn't say a word for the whole ride. _Who is this cat? There's something familiar about him, but what?_ Sniff sniff, Braxton sniffed the air finding what was so familiar about this faunus. _His scent I've smelled it on Qrow before, this is the other one he was teaching. Telcam Mitick if my memory serves me right. But he looks weak compared to me, why is that didn't we go through the same training?_

Braxton thoughts were interrupted by the pilot. "We're here kiddies. Now get off. I need to pick more of you." Telcam was the first to move he nodded to the pilot and jumped off. The rest of them followed incept Braxton. He walked to the and turned to the pilot.

"Ya screw you too buddy." Braxton flipped of the pilot and jumped off.

"Faunus are such assholes." The man said as he closed the hatch.

 _So this is Beacon. Hmm, looks like a richy rich place._ One of the students who land before Braxton walked over to him.

"So this is the monstrous Wolf of Emerald Forest. You don't look so tough. What got you that name Braxton, was it?"

"Didn't I warn you on that bloody thing. That if you enjoy your life you wouldn't approach me or do you just have a death wish?"

"Whoa you two calm down there's no need for a fight." A man in all White incept his light purple vest and black shoes walked up to Braxton and the human. He had white hair with a purple streak down the left side of his hair.

 _Man who is this dude. Whoever he is he thinks he's in charge let's show him other wise._

"I'm sorry Ulric. I didn't know that you knew him _,_ forgive me."

 _Figures he treats my rep like rubbish but he treats him like a God. I should just off them both._ "Hey, human in white!" Braxton got Ulric's attention. "Who the hell put you charge?"

"It doesn't matter faunus."

"Do you even know who I am? I'm the Wolf of Emerald Forest, Braxton Barton. I'll rip you apart for treating me like a low life." Braxton was furious at Ulric for acting like he was a king.

"You won't be able to touch me, wolfie." Braxton drew Grimm and Fang and rushed at Ulric.

"You're dead. You piece of rubbish!" Grimm and Fang shot out blades ready to cut the human in half. Braxton was hit from the side before he could make contact with Ulric. He slid across the ground pin all fours before coming to stop. "What the hell hit me. Didn't see that damn human move a muscle."

"All of you stop fighting this instant or face my wrath!" There was was woman in a white blouse with a black skirt and blond hair walking briskly towards Braxton and Ulric.

"Oh no Glynda Goodwitch." Ulric was scared out of his mind by this woman.

"Who the hell is Glynda Goodwitch?"

"That would be me Mr Barton and watch what you say."

 _Wait is this bitch actually the one who Qrow warned me of?_ _**Whatever you do. Don't piss off Glynda Goodwitch. She will rip your head off and use it as a foot rest.**_ _Shit what have I done._

Ulric and the other student looked at professor Goodwitch with sorrow filled faces. "We're very sorry professor Goodwitch. It won't happen again we promise." The two students looked at Goodwitch hoping she would forgive them. Braxton looked at two humans wondering why they were sucking her ass completely dry.

"What about you Mr. Barton. You going to apologize for your actions?"

"Hell no, I could care less they started the fight and I was going to end it."

"How dare you, you insufferable little brat. I will-"

"Now now, Glynda calm down they're new students here."

"Ozpin why should I he still should have enough manners to at least apologize."

Braxton turns his head away from both them. "I owe nothing to no one let alone a bitch like you."

"I will make you into a fur coat you Bart."

"Braxton please stop agitating her. I'm trying to make sure you don't die yet."

"Fine I will but I'm not saying sorry."

"Good now that's taken care of. We can talk about your arrival here at Beacon. Welcome new students to Beacon. This is where we will teach you to become hunters and huntresses. Go to the main lobby to hang out until initiation."

The cat faunus was of to the side listening to what was being said.

The wolf spoke up again. "What is this initiation thing?"

"Initiation is what we use to find out if you're ready to become a hunter yet."

"So where will it take place then?"

"Somewhere you knew very well, the Emerald Forest."

Braxton eyes widen. "Could you make it any fucking easier on me."

"Braxton just because you live there doesn't mean it will be easy." Ozpin stated to the wolf.

"Your kidding right. What do we have to do in the Emerald forest?" Braxton had a smirk on his face just waiting for his answer to his question.

"Find an artifact and bring it back to me."

"Then how is this going to be hard? Unless you can't fight this we be a stroll in the park." Braxton was starting to get excited.

"If that's what you think wolf then your an idiot." Ulric was sick of the wolf and his attitude.

"How about I show you how easy it will be for me. By ripping you into tiny little pieces you peace of bloody piece of meat." Braxton drew Grimm and pointed it at Ulric.

"Now now, Braxton we can't have you making threats to everyone you meet."

"Whatever." _I'll kill him in the forest._

Telcam just looked at the people Ozpin was addressing. _Why don't we just start initiation already. He said what he had to so shouldn't it start already._

"The initiation will start at 1:00. Be here at 12:30 for the Air Ship or start running now your choice."

"See you there then." On that Braxton left to go to his home the Emerald forest.

"What the hell is wrong with that faunus."

"Ulric I recommend you watch what you say. He probably can still hear you."

"Hmm, who are you and why should I care if he hears me?"

"Well he might just kill you in the forest and my name is Zawaz Freff."

"Well let me tell you this that wolf stands no chance against me. I can promise you that."

"Well I guess it can't be helped. Just make sure you have someone watching your back out there then. Because if you don't I can grantee the wolf will get his prey."

 _That girl seems so familiar. Why? What did she say her name was something Freff? I find out later but until then I have time to kill. Let's explore._

Telcam left the others and went to look around Beacon.

The wolf faunus was at a full sprint now about a mile out from Beacon. _I have two hours to get back home, easy. It's just like the food runs I do every Friday. I'll be there in an hour tops._

An hour later, back at Beacon.

"It seems everyone but Braxton Is here." Ozpin was standing in front of all the new students with Zawaz in front. "Ah, there's the airship. Time to go hope you all ready for this task at hand." The students just nodded there heads at Ozpin. "Then all aboard."

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! This is the first story that myself and my buddy Wolfstar have written so any and all feedback is welcome! Also, we have the backstories written up for all the characters and we wondering if anyone here would be interested in seeing what makes our very interesting characters tick. Again thank you very much for taking time out of your day to read this.


	2. Chapter 2

The airship ride was silent. It seems without the loud mouth wolf on there it would stay that way.

"We're here Ozpin."

"Good, open the hatch." The man nodded and opened the hatch. "Okay everyone out."

Telcam got up and jumped off first once again. _Why is everyone so afraid of jumping of this thing. It's actually quite funny being in freefall._ Telcam landed and saw the wolf waiting there. _What he beat us, how? This place is 20 miles out he did not cover that in an hour, no way he did._

"Hmm, oh you're finally here it took you guys long enough. I've been waiting for way too long."

The rest of them finally landed.

"Oh looks like you beat us Braxton."

"No shit Ozpin. I've been waiting for the past 20 minutes for you guys to show up.I could have killed at least ten Grimm belt l before you got here. Now can we start?"

"Man your just a straight up asshole aren't you?" Ulric was absolutely dumbfounded by how the wolf acted.

"I don't think you know yet but I really want to kill you." Braxton had his hands on Grimm and Fang just waiting for the right moment.

Telcam just looked on at the two boys stupidity. _Why does this human keep coming at the wolf? If the stories are true, he's not someone you want to get on the wrong foot with._

"Boys let's stop the arguing before Ozpin gets mad." Zawaz was trying to break them up but Braxton and Ulric were to stubborn to listen.

"I think we just let them argue for now Zawaz. I'll explain why we're here right now. In that forest there are artifacts I want you to get and bring back to me. But here's the catch everyone will have a partner."

"Sorry to interrupt Ozpin but how will that be decided?"

"Good question Zawaz. Who ever you make eye contact with first is your partner until the end of initiation. Now that's though we can I can explain how you get down there. Step on the pads that Braxton and Ulric are on if you all would please." Everyone walked on to the pads and waited for Ozpin to speak. "Okay now watch Braxton everyone."

"Wait, what did you saaaaaaaaa!" Braxton was launched into the air. "Damn you Ozpin! I'll get you back for this!"

"Ha, that's what you get woooolf!" Ozpin launched Ulric into the air.

"Okay does everyone one understand?" Ozpin looked at the students looking to see if they all understood what was happening. "Good. Well have fun." Ozpin launched the rest of the students. Braxton was coming down to the ground fast. _Damn it Ozpin. Think Braxton, think. Use the trees._

Braxton aimed for a tree's branch and grabbed it to swing from. _Okay just don't slip._ Braxton hand misses the next branch he was going for.

"You gotta be kidding me!" _Tuck and roll idiot, tuck and roll._ The wolf messed up on his roll and smashed his left shoulder into a rock. "Damn it, I can't move my arm. Damn it!" _Damn it, I gotta get moving the Grimm heard that for sure._ But it was too late the Grimm found him and it was a full pack of beowolves. "What are you waiting for, attack me!" Braxton drew Grimm ready for the fight.

"What was that?" Zawaz heard Braxton yelling. "Oh no I think someone's in trouble." she ran to where she'd heard the noise come from. _No it's Braxton if he's in trouble then what does that say for the rest of us._

"If you won't make the first move then I will." Grimm shot out his blade ready to help Braxton. "Actually you know what I'll give you Grimm the special treatment." Braxton put away Grimm and then put his arm behind his back. Then there was a clank something attached itself to the faunus. "Meet Howl." Braxton was covered in black armour. "Now time for you bloody Grimm to die." The wolf got full control of his left arm again. He charged the Grimm. He threw a left jab at the Beowulf in front of him turning it to black dust. The rest off the pack rushed at him connecting at multiple points but nothing got through though. "That the best you got?" He picked one up by its throat and crushed it in his right hand. Ask the Grimm jumped back. "Two down and only ten left to easy. I wish it was pack of 18 that would have been at least a bit difficult." The beowolves surrounded him. _Hmm, two in back, three in front, two to left and right. Front first._ Braxton rushed the front three and jumped in the air aiming for the middle one. "Incoming you bloody Grimm!" he smashes the middle one and turns his attention to the one on the right. "Die!" He hammered it with a right hook taking of its head. With ask his momentum he stuck out his left arm connecting with the Grimm's cheek snapping its neck. As the Grimm faded away he looked at the remaining Grimm. "Five down, only seven left. Let's en-"

Zawaz saw the wolf slowing down. "Hey, don't over exert yourself. Let me take on the rest."

"You must be fucking stupid, I'm no where near my limit. Plus these are my kills not yours."

"Don't act tough when you know you're running out of juice. Just trust me Braxton."

"You can fuck right off-" Braxton's armour disappeared and feel to a knee. _Damn it how did she know and why am I out of aura already._

"Told you. Now leave everything to me."

"Can you even handle this many Grimm? Do you even have the skill in hand to hand combat like I do? If you don't you'll get ripped to shreds, so I recommend you run and let me finish this."

"Why are you so stubborn just accept my help would you."

"Never, I don't trust Humans let alone let them defend me. So do me a favour and run."

"You need to let others help you. You can't do everything by yourself you know." The Grimm attacked Zawaz aiming at her chest.

 _Damn it, move body, MOVE!_ Braxton ran in front of Zawaz taking a hit right in his left arm. "Your fights with me you damn Grimm." Braxton drew Grimm and blew away the Beowulf.

"Your an idiot you know that."

"I'll take that as a thank you and good luck cause I'm pretty sure I can't do that again. Six down, six more to go." Braxton passed out leaving Zawaz to fight the final six Grimm. _Okay so Braxton is out. What will I do. Cause he's right I can't fight all of them. Well I guess spray and pray._ Zawaz grabbed the weapon at her side. It was a compact submachine gun she called Icy Hot. _Only thing I know I have to come to the realization that I may fall here protecting someone I don't know. But I owe him know he saved me from the first shot. So I'll do him this favour even if he didn't want me to._ She pulled her smg apart transforming it to a set of tonfa with jagged edges. "Okay here goes nothing." she ran straight past them. The Grimms chased her trying to keep up but she was fast. _Okay use everything to your advantage and you'll win for sure just outsmart them._ Zawaz dived to the left having all of the pack overshoot her but one. A Beowulf jumped around the corner just missing her. Zawaz kicked off the tree smashing the tonfa into its head. The other Grimm were coming back now. _Okay five left, just be smart._ She ran again trying to get one out of place. _The one in the back is out of place but how do I get it. Ah the tree like I did before but run up it this time and jump of to get the drop._ Zawaz ran up the tree in front of her dogging the Grimm that was behind her attack. She kicked off the tree and landed on the one in the back just as planned. _Yes, Crap time to run again._ Zawaz blotted the other way running into the wolf faunus that was still in the ground. _Oh bravo Z now you forced yourself to fight them head on._ "Braxton if you were going to get up and play hero again this would be the time." The wolf just laid still. "No response of course. Welp time to stand and fight. Well it could be worse there could be six." _Okay let's get it done then, before I fall to these beowolves. Get to the high ground Z._ She ran up a tree before the Grimm were able to see but they did see the undefended wolf. _Take the bait come on you know you want it._ The Grimm circled Braxton to see if he would get up but no movement was seen. A Grimm went in for the kill but was turned to dust before it could get close to the faunus. "Bring it on Grimm as Braxton would say." She had a smile on her face. The middle Grimm attacked first. It dived right at her but Zawaz just side stepped the Grimm smashing it in with with her tonfas. The other Grimm just looked at her, examining her. "I'm waiting." Zawaz had her arms crossed staring down the beowolves. The beowolves attacked simultaneously one aiming high and the other going low. Zawaz jumped right thru them. But something was off when the beowolves landed they turned to black dust. "Well that was easy enough. Wait what about Braxton? Is he still alive?" She walked over to the wolf faunus and felt for a heartbeat. _It's there but faint. I need to get him patched up and now._ She put her hand on Braxton's cut. _This is my fault he took the shot for me. Okay time to use it._ She focused all her aura into her hand that was on Braxton's cut. She ripped her aura apart and transferred it to Braxton. Aura that was transferred healed his cut and left a scar in place of the the cut. "Man that drained me more than usual. I just hope it stabilizes him." Braxton started to wake up.

"Yaaaawn, man what a nap. Ow why does my arm hurt and why can't I move it? Oh yeah, WAIT what about that girl!?"

"I'm right here don't worry." She smiled at the wolf but he looked away.

"Who says I was worried?"

 _Man he has a nice side who would have guessed._

"You imposed it Braxton."

"I did no such thing. But there is one thing I don't get about this."

"And that would be?"

"Shit I said that out loud."

"Yes you did, so what is it."

"Well, what are you?"

"Ouch that hurt a bit."

"What I mean by this is you can't be human and you sure as hell not a faunus. So what are you?"

"I'm a Human. Not all of us want to see faunus burn you know."

"I don't believe that. Humans have destroyed so much of my life. So why would one save me now? It makes no sense none whatsoever. Whatever time to get moving." Braxton stands up with his left arm staying still at his side. "Damn, I think it's dislocated. Time to pop out back in place." He walked over to a tree and lend against it.

"Wait let me help you."

"No need."

"You shouldn't even be moving let alone popping your shoulder back into place. So let me help."

"Fine, get over here then." She walked over to Braxton and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't warn me that it's cooooming. Damn your ruthless you know that." Zawaz popped his shoulder back in place without thinking about it.

"Hey you said no warning, not me."

"Yeah I did but I didn't think it would happen right after I said that. Well let's move on then."

 _Dang he's stubborn._ "You really shouldn't be moving. We will just stay here for a bit, okay."

"What are you a doc or something?"

"No just a medic."

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

The cat faunus was coming in hot from the launch pad. He was able to land on some trees and run across them. _Okay find a partner, get relic, get back easy enough, right._

"Damn that hurt. I guess I had it coming but still he could of warned me. Man why are we even in here? Hmm someone's there." Ulric drew his bow and pointed at Telcam. "Who are you?" Telcam just looked at him. _How did he know I was here? I better answer before he gets trigger happy._

"Telcam Mitick, and yours?"

"Ulric Ironwood, I guess we're partners then." Telcam nodded to Ulric and jumped down. "So can you tell me why we're in here?"

"Relics."

"Just as I thought you don't like humans either but at least you're not like the wolf. You actually are nice."

"Not all of us are like Braxton you know."

"Well it sure as hell seemed like it. You're the only faunus I meet that isn't at my throat yet. Well let's forget about that. Where are these relics we have to get?"

Telcam pointed over Ulric's shoulder. "That way."

"Man you really don't like talking, do you?" He shook his head at Ulric. "Well I guess we'll be on our way." They walked through the forest for a bit in silence until Ulric spoke up. "So what's your story Telcam? How did you end up here at beacon?"

"Nope"

"Nope, what do you mean by nope?"

"Nope"

"None of my business I'm guessing, right?"

"Yep"

"Well I guess I'll tell you mine just so you know who you are talking to. It goes like this. There once was a kid who's father was the General of the army that protects the very place we all live. He was very strong, always pushing his son to be the best and he wouldn't settle for anything less than the best. The son got sick of it but when he tried to rebel it was already too late. But the kid made sure that he wouldn't go to where his father wanted him to go to. So he decided to go to Beacon out of Spite of his father. For the most part that's how I got here." Telcam looked at Ulric trying to find out if any of his story was true. He came to the conclusion that he could trust him. "Hey you alright? Your head not going to pop on me is it?"

"Funny."

"I try. But really you all right?"

"Fine"

"Okay if you say so. Let's go get these relics then."

Telcam and Ulric continued on hearing fights in the distance. "I wonder if the wolf got in a fight?"

"Braxton"

"Sorry, forgot but you can't blame me he acts like a damn wolf. So that's why I call him wolf."

"He acts like that because how people treated him."

"Holy hell, a full sentence, I knew you could do it." Ulric had a teasing smile on his face.

"Think about it. If someone treated you like an animal don't you think you would become one?"

"Yeah I guess so but it would take allot to break me."

"You don't think it took a lot to break Braxton? If that's what you think then that's not right."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean you're nothing like him. In fact you're the absolute opposite of Braxton. How come you're like this what's your story?" The cat faunus looked at him. Trying to find what to say.

 _Should I trust him? Can I trust him? He told me his but can I tell him mine? It would help him to understand faunus. But it could come back at me._

"Hey I completely understand if you don't want to tell me Tel."

"Tel?"

"What don't like it?"

"I'll tell my story if you keep it to your chest like your life depended on it."

"I promise I will but what about the nickname?"

"I would like to be called my name but if it happens I could care less."

"Okay I'll remember that."

"Now you promise you won't say."

"I promise, you can trust me Telcam."

"Well, Qrow found me in the city when I tried to pickpocket him that's how I got here. All because of Qrow. You know of Qrow, don't you?"

"I know of him but do not know him. I see him every now and then."

"Well I owe Qrow a lot, it's because I'm here learning to become better. That's my story."

"So just like me you hold out. Your smart Telcam."

"Not really, just pick up on things easily."

"Well, even if your not I'm just happy I got the quite guy to talk." Ulric had that smile on his face again.

 _Ulric always seemed to be happy but seemed to be such an a-hole in the beginning._

"So how far out are these relics we got to get?"

"Don't know"

"Well then we should start running." Ulric started to run and Telcam was right behind him. They ran for some time till they hearded a howl right next to them. "What was that, Beowulf?"

"No, Braxton"

"We're not going that way. No way in hell am going to the thing what's wants me dead the most."

"He's a person you know. Even if he doesn't act like it."

"Sorry Tel, but I could care less."

"Fine" Telcam ran toward the howl he heard before. _Why would he be in trouble? He's the only one out of all of us who shouldn't get hurt. Hmm there's a clearing up here._

"Fine"

"Good to hear you agree with me Braxton."

Telcam ran into the clearing where he found the wolf faunus and Zawaz.

"Hmm" Braxton drew Grimm the instant he saw Telcam. "Telcam Mitick"

 _What he knows my name but how. I've never met him before._

"You're lucky that I know who you are otherwise you'd be dead right now, you know that?"

"Yeah?"

"Telcam it's been too long. How have you been?"

 _Do I know her, wait it's the one who said her name was something Freff. That day when I meet Qrow this is that girl._

"Don't you remember me Telcam?"

"Yes I do and I have been fine thank you for asking. How are you?"

"Just fine unlike Braxton over there."

"Whatever"

"What happened?"

"He was an idiot used to much aura and passed out."

"Hey only choice I had so shut it."

"You could of ran, you know."

"Ha funny, me run from a fight would never happen."

"How do you know me Braxton?"

"Qrow speaks highly of you and plus I know your smell because of Qrow."

 _Qrow? Why did Qrow tell him of me and what does he mean by smell?_ "Qrow"

"Yes Qrow, he did mention that you don't like talking."

"Why did Qrow tell you of me."

"Because something was off with him and I picked it up in a instant."

"What do you mean by off."

"You know I hate stupid questions." Braxton was getting annoyed by Telcam looking around for info.

"Sorry"

Ulric followed Telcam until he saw the wolf.

 _Damn he was right it's the wolf._

Braxton begin to sniff the air. "Richy rich come on out I know you're here."

"No he went on."

"You're wrong Tel, I came to see if you were right and you were. So now I shot myself in the foot and I'm gonna have to deal with it."

"Shocking he can talk to a faunus without calling them trash."

"Braxton be nice."

"Hell no. This wanker is going to die by my hands. I can grantee that."

"Yeah but that sure as hell won't happen today."

"How much you willing to put on that?"

"Your life, cause that's what you're going to lose if you even try to fight me right now." Braxton stood up and ready Grimm and Fang.

"The only thing that will be lost on my side is some bullets."

"Save it for when we get back to Beacon guys." Zawaz was standing in between the two.

"No way in hell. I told him he was dead when we got in the forest and I'm gonna stick to that." Braxton held Fang to Ulric's face ready to pull the trigger.

"Well what are you waiting for? You gonna pull that trigger wolfie or do you not have the balls?" Ulric was looking the faunus in the face. Braxton feel to the ground clutching his shoulder in immense pain.

"Damn it! Why does it hurt so much!?" Ulric drew back his arrow and let it fly right into Braxton's shoulder. Blood shoot out from the wound.

"Got ya wolfie." Braxton broke of the arrow with the head still inside his shoulder blade. Ulric turned his bow into a staff. He placed the staff right under Braxton's chin.

"What you waiting for? Kill me." Braxton looked Ulric right in the eyes. without even flinching he grabbed the staff and drew Grimm. Braxton shot Grimm right at Ulric's chin. The bullet changed course and grazed Ulric across the cheek. Ulric went flying back. Landing on his back not moving.

"How are you not dead!? I shot at your bloody chin! You shouldn't even have a head right now!"

"Holy Crap! I'll check Ulric you get Braxton." Telcam ran to Ulric. Zawaz was already at Braxton's side.

"Brax you all right?"

"Of course I am, but that asshole should be dead!"

"Ulric, Ulric wake up." _Dang he hit him that hard. But didn't it just graze him?_ "Braxton how hard did you hit him?"

"Well seeing how it was a shot to the bloody head pretty fucking hard wouldn't ya think."

 _Dang it Braxton._ "Ulric wake up dude come on." Ulric's eyes begin to open.

"What the hell hit me?" Ulric was looking around trying to find what knocked him unconscious.

"Braxton" Telcam said as we was helping up Ulric.

"Of course it was him. But how? And why am I bleeding?"

"Cause my bloody shot missed your head by an inch." Zawaz helped up the wolf and began to talk.

"Guys instead of fighting let's find the relics and get out of here. Can we agree on that?"

"Damn always the voice of reason aren't ya Zawaz?" Braxton had a smirk on his face as he said those words.

"She is right we need to find the relics."

"Ya your right that's she's right but should we be together while we look for them?" Ulric was concerned that they were breaking a rule that had not been spoken of.

"Whatever, if you trust them Z I'm in." Braxton was shaking his head as if he we regretted saying what he did.

"What?" Zawaz was shocked by what the wolf said as if it was a foreign language that came from his mouth.

"You heard me and I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter."

"Okay so the one I thought I would have to convince is down so what do you guys say?"

Telcam had already decided and he nodded toward her.

"What about you Ulric?"

"Damn I guess I have no choice. So yeah I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay first things first we need to get Ulric and Braxton patched up." Zawaz was walking over to Ulric to find out how bad the wound was.

"It's just a graze you know?"

"It still was a bullet from Braxton's pistol Ulric. I don't want to take a chance."

"Just patch me up. Cause the one you should be worried about is the wolf." Ulric was noticing Braxton was stopping the blood from coming out of his wound.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about him. I just want him to be able to fight, instead of being a one arm punching bag."

"Oh how nice. You bloody wanker." Braxton was annoyed by the comment Ulric had said.

Zawaz put a piece of cloth on Ulric's cheek.

"Just hold it there until the bleeding stops."

Ulric nodded to Zawaz while she walked over to the wolf holding his wound. "I'm guessing you removed the arrow head already."

Braxton dug into the hole and ripped out the arrow head. "Did now."

"Dang and you said I'm ruthless. Okay I'm gonna do what I did before just hold still. By the way I won't be able to fully close it this time, I'll just be able to stop the bleeding. So take it easy, okay?"

"Yeah I got it." Zawaz placed her hand over the hole in his shoulder. Forcing her aura to her hand and transferring it to the hole.

"Okay the bleeding has stopped just be careful. I don't want to have to patch you up again."

"You don't have to do anything you know."

She just looked at him thinking. _Why is he so stubborn. I just want to help but he doesn't get it yet. Whatever let's just find these relics and get out of here._

"Okay let's get a move on and find the relics. Before someone beats us to the punch."

They all nodded and went on with Braxton leading the pack.

"The relics should be right over here."Braxton pointed a clearing up ahead. "I recommend we be careful. Last time I was over here there was a Nevermore nest."

"Nevermore? You must be kidding wolf. Why would there be one here out of all the places it could be."

"Shut your mouth and look richy rich." They came to a bridge that lead to a platform with other brides connecting to it.

"Whoa" Ulric stood still looking at was a massive structure in the middle of the platform.

"Now you see it, so don't become bird food got it."

Braxton gave Ulric a smirk.

"Whatever wolf."

"Okay so how are we going to get the relics?" Zawaz approached the two.

"With out getting that Nevermore on our ass I don't know." Braxton was thinking hard but he couldn't come up with anything. "I got nothing except us fighting the damn thing."

"You're kidding right. That's suicide you know that right." Ulric looked the wolf dead in the face hoping it was a joke the faunus just said.

"He's not joking." Telcam spoke up from behind the rest of them.

"You truly have a death wish Brax don't you."

"No such thing Z. I can't have one if I don't have a wish at all."

"Then you're just crazy wolf!" Ulric yelled at Braxton.

"Hey keep your voice down otherwise we might have that fight a lot sooner then I want." He turned around to look at them. "Okay I got a plan."

"Okay what is it?" Zawaz had a concern look on her face.

"Me and Telcam run down the bridge and grab the first two relics in each side and run back. Simple"

"Yep you're crazy. Absolutely crazy."

"Hey you're not the one running across now are you?" Braxton proved his point.

"Whatever"

"Telcam you ready?" Telcam nodded to Braxton. They stood side by side. "Okay when I say go, we run for them."

"Okay"

"What side you want?"

"Right"

"Well that leaves me with left." The two faunus readyed up. "Go!" They ran at full sprint not slowing down for anything. Braxton end up running on all fours. When they got to the platform Telcam went right Braxton went left. Telcam grabbed a gold rook chess piece and so did Braxton. "Shit Nevermore! Run Telcam!" The two ran across the bridge as fast as possible. The two made it across and ran for the trees with Ulric and Zawaz.

"Okay how the hell are we going take that bird out of the sky?" Ulric looked at all of them.

"We got to pin it down but how?" Braxton was stretching his chin trying as hard as he could to come up with a plan. "Okay I got something but it may sound a bit crazy."

"Okay what is it Brax?"

"Yeah share with the class wolf." Telcam nodded to agree with the others.

"Well me and Telcam are going to distract the bird while you freeze the bloody thing with your bow. And Zawaz I want you get me a boost so I can attack the bird. Everyone understands their role?"

"How the hell is this going to work wolf?"

"Just trust him Ulric" Telcam spoke from the side.

"Fine I will but this is crazy."

"Well I did say it would sound a bit crazy mate. So deal with it and do your job, okay."

"Yeah okay but I don't like this."

"No fucks given. Time to go Telcam."

"Let's go then." The two walked to the clearing looking for the Nevermore. "Hey Braxton."

"Don't tell me you're backing out."

"No I just have something to ask."

"Okay what is it?"

"You just want to punch that thing out of the sky don't you?"

"Shut up" Braxton looked away with a big smirk on his face.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Well let's get to it then."

"I hope they're in place."

"Agreed" they looked at each other and ran out of the forest. "Tel you go right, I'll go left."

"Got it" they split up running different ways making the Nevermore choose who to go for. It dived at the wolf. Braxton jumped out of the way having the bird miss him.

"Ulric freeze this damn thing would ya!"

"Yeah I'm on it." Ulric shot a white tipped arrow at the bird. Hitting it's tail feathers freezing them sold.

"Good Telcam get ready I'm going to need you to take the aggro off of me."

"You got it" Telcam drew Yin and Yang his dual pistols and begun to fire at the Nevermore.

"Come here birdy birdy." The Nevermore began to chase the cat.

"Good Zawaz give me a boost!"

"You got it Brax." Zawaz broke the ground with her tonfas making a ramp. The wolf ran at full speed and drew Grimm and Fang.

 _Okay here goes nothing._ Braxton started to shoot when got into the air to give him more speed and height. He put away Grimm and Fang and reached for his back grabbing his gauntlet howl. Howl covered him in black armour.

"Hey what's up birdy." Braxton cocked back his right arm and threw a powerful straight at the bird's face connecting.

"I can tell you what ain't up, you. Oh Shit!" They both feel out of the sky coming crashing into the ground.

"Damn that was a close one if I didn't have howl up and running I might actually be dead right now." Braxton's armour fell apart only leaving howl on his right arm. The Nevermore was starting to get up.

"You gotta be kidding me. I just punched you out of the bloody sky and you still want to go a second round. God damn you're more stubborn than I am and that's saying something." Telcam and Zawaz started to ran over to the wolf.

"Stop guys we got Grimm coming." Ulric was up in a tree looking into the forest. "And they're chasing students. The wolf can hold his own let's help these guys." Telcam turned around to help Ulric but Zawaz couldn't make up her mind. _Help Brax or save the students who messed up? Crap sorry Brax._ She went to help the others.

"Damn I guess it's me vs. you, wolf vs. bird. Then I guess it's time to break out the big guns." The wolf drew Grimm and Fang with their blades at the ready. _Time to combine them._ Braxton put the two blades together making a greatsword. "Meet Grimm's Fang you bloody bird." The Nevermore attacked with its beak. It was going right at center mass of the wolf. Braxton blocked it with Grimm's Fang. Peering over the blade the wolf mocked the Nevermore.

"That the best you got? I guess that makes it my move. What a shame I was hoping to get a bit of fun out of this but I guess not." Braxton pushed back the Nevermore. Raising his sword he cut threw the air. Taking the right wing off the Nevermore. The Grimms scream pierced through the air.

"Come on it didn't hurt that much. You know what's the worst part about this is? It's only the beginning." The wolf ready his sword once again.

"So what's next your other wing, the right foot or left foot or your head." The Grimm attacked again and Braxton just brushed it off to the side.

"Wing it is." With one quick slash the wing was cut off. Again the Nevermore shrieked in pain.

"Hell this is your fault. You picked the fight. You should never pick a fight with a better predator, otherwise you end up being never more." Braxton walked over to the Grimm. He put Grimm's Fang up to the Nevermore's throat.

"Like I said you'll be never more." With that the wolf cut off the Nevermore's head.

Zawaz was right behind Telcam when they made it into the forest.

"Ulric where are they?"

"A fourth of a click ahead Zawaz."

"In a language we can understand please Ulric."

" .155 miles ahead of you."

"Was that so hard?"

"Whatever. They should be on top of you in a minute. So get ready guys." Telcam drew Yin and Yang. The cat went invisible and went on ahead.

 _So many Grimm. I gotta be careful other wise this will end badly. There's the students. Hmm the one in front is the one who picked a fight with Braxton. Man he should be happy he's dealing with Grimm instead of Braxton._

Ulric began to volley arrows at the Grimm. Striking Grimm left and right taking them out before the students made it to Zawaz. Telcam was behind the rest of the pack waiting for the moment to strike.

"Stop running. Stand and fight." Zawaz glared at the four students.

"You're crazy. It's five vs allot." Ulric jumped down from the tree and landed right behind Zawaz.

"No it's seven vs 50 beowolves and 10 ursa. So sixty Grimm total, that's easy pickings for us. Everybody gather together, strike as a team. Coordinate your attacks, I'll cover from up top."

"Man you make it sound easy Ulric." The one who pissed off the wolf looked worried.

"It is easy just stick together and use the woods to your advantage."

"Ulric's right, so stop being cowards and get ready to fight." Zawaz readied her weapon. "Ulric can you be on the front lines while I recover?"

"How long you need?"

"At least five, can you guys hold them off that long without me?"

"Yeah little lady we can." The one who pissed of Braxton spoke again.

"You might want to be careful with her." Ulric looked the man dead in the eyes.

"Hmm, why?"

"The wolf has taken quite the liking to her."

The man froze solid. "My bad, didn't know please don't tell the wolf I beg of you."

 _He hears that Braxton counts me as a friend and he gets petrified. Wait he said "quite the liking to her." What did he mean by that?_

"They're here!" One of the students called out from the side.

"Time to fight. Ready yourselves and don't back down. It's time to show Grimm that we are no pushovers!" Ulric was in his sniper spot and ready his bow. He knocked an arrow and brought the bow up aiming at an ursa.

Telcam saw the others ready. He initiated the fight. He had Yin and Yang in dagger form. The cat rushed down an ursa slitting its throat in one motion. He shot past the rest getting a couple as he ran through the crowd. He ran right by the others ending up at Ulric's side.

"How many did you get tel?"

"Five. Four beowolves and one ursa. Where's Zawaz?"

"Sitting back there, resting up because of the wolf."

"What do you mean?"

"She used all her aura healing him up."

"Okay then we will just hold out until one of them are here."

"I'm ready" Zawaz was right behind the two.

"You sure?"

"Yeah there's no need to push yourself."

"I'll be fine. Let's just do this before Braxton pops up and takes the kills."

The Grimm attacked the four students in front.

"Hey I know you're busy and all but help!"

Ulric smacked the Grimms head right off. Revealing some pressure for the other classmates.

"I'm in position, I got your backs" Ulric shouted from his sniping position.

"You heard the man, trust him and fight on." Telcam yells as he's finishing off another Ursa.

Zawaz walked up right behind the four students. "Okay listen up Telcam is gonna be in and out Ulric is overwatch and we, we are the frontlines. Now you know let's push them back."

"You got it. Guys you heard her time to smash some Grimm." The four students rushed in pushing back the Grimms frontline. Zawaz stayed behind providing support.

Then a screech priced the air. The fighting stopped everyone was holding their ears. Telcam fell to his knees getting the worst of it because of his sensitive ears.

"What is that!?" Zawaz looked at the others. They just had a blank look on there faces.

The screech was gone leaving Telcam visible and in the ground in the middle of all the Grimm.

"Damn it, get Telcam Now!" Ulric was picking off the Grimm what where surrounding the cat faunus. "Get your ass's in gear now!" The four students pushed forward with Zawaz.

"Big guy pick him up." Zawaz looked at the one who pissed of Braxton.

"You got it." The student pick up Telcam and put him on his shoulder. Zawaz and his teammates surround him as they pushed their way back out.

Another screech came pricing tougher the air.

"It stopped. What happened?" Ulric looked over to Braxton seeing him standing in front of the Nevermore with a greatsword to it's throat. Braxton dragged it across turning it to black dust.

"Holy hell he killed a Nevermore."

The Grimm began to run away _. What the hell? The bird dies and they run away? Do they know the wolf was the one who did it? What the hell is going on here_?

"Ulric you got eyes on Braxton?" Ulric didn't hear Zawaz or just didn't acknowledged that she said something. "Ulric!"

"Yeah sorry. What you need?"

"Braxton, he alright?"

"Yeah just fine." _This is unreal, he killed a Nevermore by himself. I got to get better if I'm gonna stand a chance against him. Damn it._

Braxton walked through the forest with the greatsword Grimm's Fang dragging behind him.

"So where is he Ulric?" Zawaz had anger in her voice.

Ulric looked down at her. "Right there about thirty seconds out. Just be patient." Braxton walked out of the forest putting the greatsword on his shoulder.

"What you miss me or something?" The wolf walked into the the group of his classmates.

"Braxton!" Zawaz tackled the faunus.

"Ow, bloody hell. What was that for?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you died. Those screeches…. I thought it was you getting killed."

 _What the hell why is she so worried about me? What should I do?_ "Hey instead of killing me yourself. How about you get off me."

"Oh sorry again." They got up and she backed up from Braxton.

"Man wolf you can't take a hint can you?" Ulric jumped down from his spot ending up behind the wolf faunus.

"You know I still have the big gun out. I can cut you into ribbons with one swing. So I would be careful of what you say." Braxton glared at Ulric over his shoulder.

"Whatever you say wolf."

"Speaking of the big gun, where did that come from? Where's Grimm and Fang?" Zawaz looked at the massive sword on the wolf's shoulder.

"This is Grimm and Fang." Braxton held out the sword. It split down the middle allowing him to pull it apart making to separate swords. "That big ones called Grimm's Fang. You could call it my trump card." Grimm and Fang retracted there blades becoming there pistol from. _Hmm why am I being so friendly with this girl? So what she helped me out and didn't let me die. But I hate all so why don't I hate her? God damn it what is "_ Wrong with me!" Braxton fell to his knee holding his right eye where his moon shape scare was.

"Shit is he breaking down, what's going on? Zawaz talk to him. He only listens to you." Ulric turned to Zawaz.

"Yeah okay. Braxton what's wrong? Braxton?"

"You" Braxton looked at Zawaz with remorse in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Braxton ran away from the others not looking back.

"What the hell Brax. Why did you say that? Shouldn't we be going after him? Come on guys." Zawaz was tearing up.

"Zawaz let him go he needs to be alone." Telcam was up and off the ground holding on to her shoulder.

"But I don't want to! He needs help!"

"You just don't get it do you?"

"You too Ulric?"

"Think about it Zawaz. What was the first thing he said when he got on that airship." Telcam was still trying to break in and get her to realise what's going on.

" _Here's the deal. Leave me alone if you enjoy your life. If you don't then approach me and find out what happens." "_ Those were his words, why?

"Those words explain enough. If you can't see what they mean then sorry to break it to you, but you're plain stupid." Ulric looked at her showing no emotion.

"I hate to agree but he's right. Braxton doesn't like others."

"That's a lie and we all know it. Braxton isn't like that. He saved me! A man who hated everyone would of never put himself in front of a blow that could of killed him. So tell me if he truly hates everybody then why did he do that?" Zawaz looked at Ulric and Telcam with pure sadness in her eyes.

Ulric was first to speak. "To tell the truth I don't know why the wolf would do that but why do you care so much? You just met the guy and you're acting like you've known him your whole life. You know how stupid that makes you seem? I recommend you forget the wolf. He's useless he just drag you down when he goes down."

"Ulric that's enough! She is crying for God sakes." Zawaz had tears running down her cheeks.

"Zawaz you alright?" She broke down in front of the two.

"Why don't you guys see what I see? Especially you Telcam. I helped you because you were being picked on and Braxton is not that different. I help others it's what I do. So that's why if that makes me stupid then so be it but that person needs help and calling him a wolf doesn't help at all." Zawaz wiped the tears from her eyes as she finished her rant. "So that's my answer you army brat. If you have a problem take it up with someone else because I'm not listing." Zawaz turned away from the others and stared at the area Braxton went.

"Hey Zawaz listen to Ulric he may be a prick at times bit he's right. Just let Braxton blow off some steam and to add on to all this I could use some help of my own." Zawaz looked at the faunus.

"Hmm, what you mean you look fine. What's wrong?"

"Remember those screeches from the Nevermore. Well I think my ears are bleeding."

"Let me see Telcam." Zawaz put her hands on Telcam's ears and did a small aura transfer. "Man I need to stop that before I pass out. And fine I'll listen to Ulric but on one condition."

"Hmm what would that be?" Ulric looked at her with a puzzled face.

"You have to play nice with Brax."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is Braxton's back story, we will resume on the story at a later time and also warning: there is some graphic content so read at your** **own** **risk**

Braxton Barton the wolf faunus that hates all in the world of Remnants may it be; human, Grimm, or one of his own kind, a faunus. The wolf does not care for anyone in this world because of the hell this faunus has seen.

Braxton was cast away from his own family when he was only a month old. The wolf was in an orphanage for so many years. Once he became eight years old he decided no one ever wanted him; not his family, not the people who came to this place, not even the owners of this place. He was an outcast, a lone wolf you could say.

One night the young wolf decided it would be better to live in the forest instead of staying here so he left after dinner. Either no one saw him or they just didn't care enough to stop him from leaving. The wolf faunus made it to the forest an hour after the sun went down. Braxton didn't know what lie ahead in this forest, especially at night but the wolf was happy for the first time ever. This wolf cub could do whatever he wanted, didn't have to deal with others and could be free for the first time in his life; he clutched at the opportunity.

He didn't know, he didn't plan, for the Grimm in the forest. Soon enough the wolf found himself trapped in a cave with a ursa major. This Grimm was not going to let this cub go so easily. but a mysterious man appeared. The man was tall and wielded a massive sword and was here to help the cub. The man cut the ursa major in two with one swing.

The man questioned the cub "Why are you out here all alone little wolfie?"

Braxton looked up at the man confused, "Why did you save me? A faunus no less, why!?"

The man stood there for a second trying to figure out how to answer.

"Why wouldn't I?" he questioned Braxton.

Braxton came back strong to the Mystery man. "That's not how this works. You can't answer my question with a question!"

Braxton was almost yelling at this point and the man took note of this but it didn't affect him because he put a charming smile on his face.

"Oh, but I can because you did it first.", the mystery man said cheerfully as he patted Braxton on the head in a wolf faunus fatherly motion. The wolf faunus looked into the man's eyes trying to find out what made the man care enough about a wolf faunus, what made the man save him?

Braxton was confused but alive; he slipped out two words, "thank you". Afraid, the little wolf started to run away as fast as he could but the mystery man was on his tail. When Braxton could run no more he stopped and he found the mystery man still right next to him.

The mystery man, barely affected by the vigourous run, was the first to speak up, "Why did you run little Wolfie?"

"I can't breath." Braxton sputtered it between gasps of breath.

"Catch your breath little Wolfie" the mystery man said with a smile.

As Braxton caught his breath he noticed the man wasn't breathing heavily at all. _How could this be, we ran so far and so fast why isn't he breathing heavily? It makes no sense, none whatsoever. And why does he keep calling me little wolfie?_

"Who are you?" Braxton question the man

"Me, I'm Qrow. Now who are you?"

"The name is Braxton Barton. Now may I leave?"

"Dang kid, calm down, I'm only here to help. Now tell me why are you in this forest all alone?"

"I ran away from a place that didn't want me. I'm a freak after all."

"Wow, is that what you truly think of yourself Braxton?"

"It's what I've been called for my whole life, mostly that and some other assorted names."

 _Poor kid no one there for him and no one to care for him. But what I'm I suppose to do? I just can't take him in. Should I bring him back or should I just leave him?_

"Braxton how old are you?"

"Why does it matter? I just want to go."

"You know what?"

Braxton looked at Qrow trying to figure out if this was a rhetorical question. Braxton took a breath and asked, "What?"

"You're young but strong and clever. I can't take you with me and I know you're not going back so I want to make you a promise. I'll be back here in a year's time and if you're still alive I will take you with me and train you."

"Why should I believe you, why should I care?"

"Trust, Braxton, it goes a long way. I'm going to give you a little parting gift, to help you." Qrow said as he went into his bag and took out two pistols and gave them to the wolf faunus.

"Survive a year and I'll be back for you or you can run away with those and I'll never see you again, your choice Braxton. Now good bye and good luck."

As Qrow walked away he smiled. _I'll see you in year wolfie._

"Wait, how am I supposed to survive a year out here?" When Braxton finished this sentence it was almost a whisper.

Qrow answered,. "Your problem, not mine, little wolfie."

Qrow left on that note.

Braxton managed pretty well for a month but was now having trouble finding food. _What I'm I supposed to do? I live in a cave for pete's sake. I need to find a place with food, but where? Town._

Braxton headed for the nearest town that he knew of, Vale. Vale was on the other side of the forest and the forest was full of Grimm. _How I'm I going to get through the forest? I've never even shot one of these things. Well I guess there's no time like the present._

Braxton ran through the forest heading for Vale with the two pistols drawn ready for a fight.

Less than a quarter mile from his cave Braxton ran into his first threat, a Beowulf.

"Okay, go time!"

Braxton ran at the beowulf full speed shooting his pistols.

The beowulf jumped up in the air ready to strike down the wolf faunus.

The beowulf's claws slash through the air making contact with Braxton left cheek.

 _Damn what was that. "_ Damn it, it hurts why does it hurt so much. You're dead you bloody Grimm! I'll tear you to pieces!" Braxton yells as he runs at the Grimm again but this time something kicked in. The beowulf aims for the kill but it's claws couldn't slash though this time. Braxton was covered in armour that came out out nowhere. Braxton put the left pistol in the Grimms mouth. He shoved the right pistol in the Grimms gut and pulled both triggers with no hesitation. Blowing the the beowulf into black dust. "I told you that you were bloody dead." Braxton just stood there laughing at what he did to this Grimm. "Man what a rush. I never knew it felt so good to pull the trigger on a Grimm. Hmm what's that?" The beowulf's fang was still in the left hand pistol that he shoved in the its mouth. "I guess it's a keepsake for my first kill." _I should keep moving before more pop up._ Braxton continued to Vale with the beowulf's fang in his left hand. But what Braxton didn't know was the pack was on his tail and they will make sure to get revenge for their fallen Grimm.

The wolf faunus was only a quarter of the way through the forest but he knew there was no turning back now. _Hmm why does my face sting?_ Braxton touched his left cheek and found blood on his fingers. "Shit how did this happen? Was it that Grimm that did this. Either way I need to close this wound." Braxton ripped a piece of the bottom of his shirt off and held it to his cut. He went on. Once the rag was soaked through he checked his cut. It seemed not to be bleeding any more. He tossed it on the ground and kept walking. "Damn how much farther is Vale now? I've been walking for so long now and this forest doesn't seem to end. Oh crap it's almost night time I gotta hurry up and get to Vale." The sun sets while Braxton is only three fourths of the way through the forest. "Crap this isn't good. I don't see the end it's night what Am I going to d-" Alwooooo. The beowolves howl cut for the stillness of the night. They were back for their revenge and weren't going to let their prey go easily. _Not good. Where is it._ There were eyes all around him. More yellow than the moonlight coming through the trees. _Shit, a lot more than expected. This is going to be hard. Just do what you did last time Braxton, you got this._ "It's go time you bloody Grimm! So bring it on!" The beowolves rushed the wolf faunus going for the kill. Braxton had no time to react but the feeling happened again. When all beowolves made contact with Braxton they didn't scratch him at all. "How am I not dead?" The beowolves all jumped back when they saw that they didn't even hurt the wolf faunus. "What, you all scared now!? Fine I'll make the first move." As Braxton reached for his pistols a Beowulf attacked from behind. "Ahhhhh! You bloody Grimm I'll kill you!" Braxton turned around to face the Grimm that cut into his back. _How I'm I going to do this. It's 1v5 and I don't know if that weird thing is going to kick in again. Think Braxton. Think!_ _ **Let your instincts take over little wolfie.**_ _Qrow but how? Wait doesn't matter let's do what he said and let loose._ "Let's throw down you bloody Grimm." After those words something snapped in Braxton. He went into frenzy of rage. He rushed the Beowulf in front of in an instant putting his right pistol to it's skull and pulling the trigger. Making the Grimm turn to black dust right in front of his own eyes. Just like what happened with the first one. "Now only 4 remain" the wolf faunus charged at the the two middle beowolves. They both jumped back letting the other two get in perfect attacking position. They striked hitting Braxton's legs and torso. Braxton wasn't even fazed by the attacks from the two beowolves. "You're going to have to put in more of an effort to kill me." Braxton took his pistols and blew away both of the Grimm with one shot to each. "Now there was two. Now come at me you pathetic pieces of rubbish!" The two remaining beowolves charged the faunus but split up before they made contact. One went left and the other went up. "What the hel-" Braxton was knocked down by the combined sneak attack getting cut across his right eye on the eyebrow and under his eye. The other was able to get on top of Braxton getting ready for the kill. But Braxton was able to get his right hand free with his pistol and blew the Grimms head clean off. Braxton got up before the other one could react. "One….left." Braxton mumbled as he held his right eye. Braxton picked up the pistol that had the fang in it and aimed it at the last Grimm. "Meet Fang you bloody Grimm." Braxton stumbled through the forest until he reached the edge. He walked through the whole forest just get beaten up by 6 beowolves and to be bleeding profusely but he made it. _Damn this pain. I shouldn't even be standing let alone alive. But I made it know let's find help…._ Braxton collapsed from blood loss and exhaustion. But lucky enough someone found him.

Braxton was being dragged by this mystery person. Who was it, who would help a faunus? Braxton awoke on a table not being able to see out his right eye. "Where am I? Why is it so bright? Wait why can't I open my right eye!? What the hell is going on!?"

"Calm down Wolf everything will be fine." A mysterious figure was looming over Braxton.

"What the hell!" Braxton went for Fang but the pistol was missing. "Where the hell is Fang!?" Braxton then went for Grimm his right hand pistol but it too was missing. "And where's Grimm?"

"Calm down Wolf, there in the locker over there. We put them in their because we figured that you were a fighter from those injures."

 _Who is this the voice is so soothing. Like a mother's voice. But then who is she and why call me wolf I have a name._ "Tell me why my right eye won't open and who you are."

"I will once you calm down." She was still looming over him but he noticed that she had a tail this time.

"A faunus. You're the first one I've seen that isn't me."

"It seems you calmed down. My name is Lee and I am a dog faunus. Nice to meet you?"

"Sorry to tell you this but you won't get my name that easily. I don't like people even if they are a faunus so do me a favour and get me Grimm and Fang so I can be on my way."

"And I thought you were calm. Well I'm sorry to tell you this but your not leaving that easily understand Wolf."

"I'm leaving period that's it. Now move!" Braxton was beyond mad at Lee. He was ready to rip her head off and leave this room with Grimm and Fang. But he couldn't see well and was weak even if he had enough strength to get up he wouldn't be able to fight let alone walk.

"You won't be able to even get off the table, let alone leave this place. Why don't you just rest before I put you to sleep Wolf."

"How ..about I...prove you wrong." Braxton grunted as he got up and off the table.

"So much to prove but not strong enough to go through with it." She was ready for him but Braxton couldn't move. He passed out still standing up ready for a fight but he was completely out of it. "Damn, so much willpower but too young to use it. What a shame." She looked at the wolf faunus to see if he would fall but he never did. She walked over to him and brought him back to the bed and left then left the room. Braxton didn't wake up until two days later. "How am I still here? I thought I left, why am I still here? That faunus where did she go to?"

"Right here Wolf." She was standing right behind him. Watching over him like she was his protector.

"Am I finally gonna get answers or you still going to leave me in the dark."

"Fine I'll give you your answers. What it's the questions you have Wolf?"

 _Finally she plays ball. Now let's find out where I am and figure out why I can't open my right eye._ "Tell me where we are and why won't my right eye won't open."

"We're in my home in the city of Vale. And why you can't open your eye is because it's covered by a patch you idiot. There's your answers Wolf now answer one of mine. What is your name?"

"The names Braxton Barton" Braxton gets out of the bed and walks over to the locker what he remembered held Grimm and Fang. "Now if you would excuse me I'll be taking Grimm and Fang and leaving." As he stated what he was going to do he ripped off his eyepatch, opened the locker garbed Grimm and Fang and left before Lee could say a thing. Lee never saw Braxton again. Braxton walked out on the street and took a quick look around. _Where does a wolf get some food to eat? Like damn I don't see a single place to eat at._ Braxton walked for two hours before he found a food stand. "Oh thank god I found food." The wolf faunus ran to the food stand. The owner gave him a disgusted look. "I don't serve you kind kid now beat it."

"What do you mean you don't serve my kind do you mean as me being a kid or me being a faunus." Braxton was angered by this remark to how he was different. _If this guy doesn't let me have any food I'll take it instead._

"Now listen you filthy animal get out of here or are we going to have problems." The man pulled out a pistol and smacked it down on the cart wanting the wolf faunus to challenge him.

"You think that scares me? I'll put you in the ground you pile of filthy meat." Braxton reached for Fang in an instant and pointed at the man. "Your choice I shoot you and take the food or you give to it to me and I'll be in my way."

"You going to have pull th-" Braxton pulled the trigger without hesitation and shot the man in the chest with Fang. The man fell while Braxton took all the food he wanted. He blotted away before anyone could react. The wolf faunus escaped with four hot dogs, two waters, and an apple.

"That's what he gets that filthy meat pile. I hope he dies." Braxton retreated to the forest. Whenever the wolf faunus needed food he would go to Vale and steal whatever he needed to live for the year.

One month later.

"It's only been two months since Qrow told me to survive here but it feels like am I still here? Should I still be here? I owe that human nothing, right? This is insane why am i still contemplating this shit? Damn I need more food let's get this head out of the gutter and go get it." Braxton made his usual run for the forest it avoided all the Grimm that would attack without thinking about it. But something change today the Grimm were running right through his path. "Damn, really just my luck they would come this way. How many are there?" Braxton sticked to the shadows to find out how many were coming his way. There were multiple packs coming his way. "H-holly, why so many? For the first time ever I can't fight them I have to be careful or I'll be dead for sure." Braxton was annoyed to see so many of them pass without getting one but he had a different target in mind. "Okay time to move." _There had to be at least 18 of them. Why did they come this way? There's nothing over there. Whatever I'll get them later._ Braxton started to laugh uncontrollably. "Those Grimm will belong to Grimm Fang soon enough." The wolf faunus made it to the city faster than ever. "No way it's still light out but I left at dusk. Damn I need to kill some time if I want to get my food and bail." Braxton walked around the city of Vale looking at a new spot to hit and he found the motherload. Braxton found a four star restaurant just waiting to get raided. _No more food carts for me it's time for a damn feast. But how will I get in this place? I sure as hell can't go through the front what about the back?_ Braxton walked around to find the back door was wide open. "Oh Hell ya! It's raiding time." With a devilish smile on his face Braxton ran for the door. _Okay grab what you want and get out. Not a second longer. Let's go._

There was a big ribeye steak still left on the grill Braxton bolted at the steak in a instant. "Oh my god I eat like a king tonight. It almost brings a tear to my eye almost. Chow- huh what was that?"

The wolf faunus heard footsteps coming towards him. "Who's there." A man's voice bellowed from the other room. "If I find you whoever you may be I will kill you without hesitation."

"So that's how it's going to be old man? Okay let's go then!" Braxton jumps over the counter with Grimm drawn ready for the man. The man ready his shotgun and pointed it at the wolf faunus. "Oh Shit, you gotta be kidding me." The man pulled the trigger blasting Braxton onto the grill knocking it over. "You son of a bitch. I'll kill you for that." Braxton pulled out Fang and dual wielded both Grimm and Fang. Braxton rushed the man dodging all the shots the man fired until he was in his face. "I hope you lived a full life cause it ends tonight you trigger happy twat." Grimm and Fang shot out blades allowing Braxton to carve the man up. Braxton took Grimm and shoved it in the man's gut and twisted it making the man scream in pain. "It's not over yet don't you dare pass out you twat!" He then ripped the blade from his gut making him collapse on the ground holding the wound. "Why are all humans such assholes. None of you ever help a faunus in need even when it's a kid. You all just treat us like animals. So I think it's time I prove you all right. So I'm gonna rip you into tiny little pieces like a wolf would do to it's weak link. Now suffer!" Braxton cut the man's arm off at the elbow and went to his left hand holding it up making the man watch as the wolf sawed it off with Grimm. Braxton moved down to the man's feet cutting off each one of the man's toes. Braxton grabbed the man by his hair. "This is what happens when you treat a guy like an animal his whole life. I hope you like what you did with your life because it's over now. So Die!" Braxton slowly dragged the blade across the man's throat having blood falling from the slite in the man's throat. "I'm done with humans forever. There nothing but worthless pieces of garbage." Braxton cleaned the whole place out before he left. He used a potato sack he found to carry everything home with him.

The full year passed. Braxton was now only nine years old but to have so many kills under his belt for being so young is unheard of. Braxton waited for Qrow to show himself. Hours went by, then days but still no Qrow. "I knew I couldn't trust him. You can't trust anyone but yourself. I think it's time for another food r-."

"Hey little wolfie" Qrow jumped down from a tree right in front of Braxton.

"You're late you asshole." Braxton was very annoyed by how Qrow just had a smirk on that mug of his.

"No I'm not. This is the time we met, place and day. I think."

"You're off by two weeks you idiot. I've been waiting for you a year and two weeks."

"Hey sorry I just got mixed up on the date but at least I got the time frame right and place too." _Man he's like that girl I never called._ "Okay you ready to go then wolfie?"

"No I'm not. I would rather stay here I know how to deal with everything here."

"Ya I heard the rumors of what you done Braxton. And to tell the truth I can't blame you for what you did. If I was in your shoes I would probably do the same things."

"I don't care what you heard about me I did those things to survive…. Wait say what?"

"I understand everything you did was to survive the year and you did it. So I can't blame you. And if you want to stay here I'll train you here deal?"

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed Braxton's back story, for now though, we will return back onto the main story arc, don't worry though, we will have everyone else's back story up at a later time. For now, enjoy!**

Ulric glared at Zawaz. "What do you mean by play nice with the wolf."

"I mean give him a chance. He isn't as bad as everyone says. He's just not the big bad wolf of Emerald Forest you know."

"Fine I will give him A chance and that's it."

"Good, Now let's find Braxton." Zawaz was ready to take off but Telcam stopped her.

"You said you would take Ulric's advice remember."

"But can I even go back without him? He's my partner. Won't me and Braxton just fail atomically if I go back without him?"

"No I don't think so. You have the piece don't you? If you have that you pass period." Ulric nodded his head as he continued on. "That was the main objective and it was competed. So you should be just fine."

Telcam spoke up. "Well your theory isn't faulted but there is only one way to find out. Ask the man himself if she fails without Braxton."

"You're both right but how do we get back? Braxton was the only one who knew where to go. So what now?"

"It's pretty easy to find where to go. We just need to look from the trees to find it." Ulric started to climb the tree as he said this. "I see the hill it's not that far out. No more than a klick out."

"So how long will it take us to get there Ulric?"

"Depends if we run or not. If we run 10 minutes or less. Walking maybe 30 minutes. It all depends on speed."

"Well instead of standing around let's get moving because the sun is setting." Ulric took the lead as they ran through the forest.

Telcam was the first to speak. "I hear Grimm up ahead."

"Damn take to the trees." Ulric climbed up the tree in front of him. Telcam ran to his right and went up the tree. Zawaz ran at the tree Ulric went up.

"Ulric grab my hand and help me up would ya please." Zawaz extend her right arm to where Ulric was standing.

"I got ya." Ulric grabbed her forearm. He pulled her up as he held on to the tree. "You know what to do up here, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay just watch me." Ulric begin to jump to each branch. "See it's easy just make sure you know how far you can jump."

"Okay then let's get going. Hey where's Telcam?"

"Right over here." Telcam stood on a branch across from them.

"What did you see Tel, how many Grimm?"

"Not much if we wanted we could fight them."

"Who are you and what did you do with Tel?"

"I am Telcam plus it was just an idea Ulric."

"Yeah but that's something the wolf would say not you."

"Instead of you two bickering we go on and get back to the hill."

"Fine you're right just like always."

"Now then let's get moving." Zawaz lead the group. They stuck to the trees until they got past the Grimm.

"Ulric how much longer"

"Minute and we'll be there."

A massive wall stood in front of the three students. It stretched to the end of any eye could see.

"You must be kidding we were on top of that thing early."

"Yeah I guess we were Ulric." Zawaz and Ulric looked at the wall in amazement.

"Well let's get climbing." Telcam started to climb the massive structure.

"You're kidding right, Tel?" Ulric looked at the cat climbing the wall.

"Hey don't you want to beat Braxton. He had to climb this thing to get to where we picked him up. So I bet we can too."

"Fine if it will prove that I'm better than him I will."

"You know it won't so why bother." Zawaz glared at Ulric.

"Whatever let's just get it done." _Man when did she become such a bitch._

Telcam was already a fourth up the wall before the others begin to climb.

"Oh here they come. I thought they would never make it back before night fall." Ozpin stood over the ledge looking over at the three students who were climbing it. "Welcome back, how was the trip?" Ozpin had That dull smile on his face that he always used. "Hmm where's Braxton?"

 _Oh no he noticed! What are we going to do?_

Ulric stepped forward "To tell the truth professor Ozpin we don't know where he went."

"Well then, we'll just leave without him." Professor Ozpin walked over to the airship.

"Okay everyone time to get on and go home." The students walked into the airship and took a seat inept Zawaz. She stayed standing for the whole ride. Just like Braxton when he first was abroad one of these airships. The ride was complete silence. The finally made it home where there was more students standing waiting for them.

"Ah, everyone I would like to introduce are top students. Team SHDW, please will you all introduce yourselves.

"Of course professor Ozpin. My name is Selina, Selina Dark." A faunus woman stood at the front of team SHDW. She wore a dark gray hoodie with a black undershirt and with black yoga pants. She had short black hair with emerald green eyes. Her tail stade down as she stood there "Men tell them who you are."

"You got it Selina." The one off to her right walked forward. "The names Damocles Bronze." The man looked like he was made of steel or at least he eats steel. He wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt with faded blue jeans. His shoes were blacker than the night and his hair was whiter than snow.

"Good Damocles. Who's next?" Selina looked at the rest of the team and pointed at the one in back. A man who looked like he was 6"7 and could bench an airship. "Step forward Harrison." Even with Selina looking like she would davor his soul he stayed calm and walked forward.

"My name is Harrison King." The man's voice was peaceful and calm. The one behind him jumped in front of the ox like man.

"What every bull it's my turn in the spotlight. Names Wakana Dunne. And all you know because it's not easy to tell big bull here is a faunus. Ain't that right Harrison?"

"Yes it is smalls." Harrison rubbed Wakana head messing up his spiky blond hair.

"Now that the intro is done let's get down to business." Selina approached the group of the seven students. Telcam was face to face with Dog faunus. "Follow me and my team and stick close cause we will leave you behind if you wonder." She turned around and stared to walk down the platform. Her team followed her and so did the rest of the students.

"Man who does this chick think she is?" Ulric turned to Telcam.

"Selina Dark"

"Haha very funny Telcam."

"Yes it was funny wasn't it." Wakana looked at the two. "Just be careful with what you say because she might not find it so funny." He turned around laughing. They continued on and ended up in a big auditorium.

"Welcome to the end of initiation." Ozpin stood in the middle of a big stage in the front of the auditorium. "Since it took longer than usually you won't have all your peers here to congratulate you in making it to the end. Now if you all would kindly walk up here so I can tell what you teams are."

"Teams no one said anything about teams." Ulric looked at Ozpin excitedly waiting to hear that is his dream had come true. _I finally get to be a leader. It only makes sense for me to be the leader. I'm the best fighter here and I know strategy. That beats anyone here so I'm granted that spot as leader._ Ulric's thoughts were interrupted by Ozpin.

"This will be team DOZR lead by Darren Bull. Now time for the other team. Ulric Ironwood, Zawaz Freff, and Telcam Mitick will make team BUZT lead by Braxton Barton.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it, why, why, WHY! Why don't I treat her like shit. I shouldn't care for anyone so why do I care for her. I would rather die instead of letting her die. This makes no sense. I'm a killer not a saver but I saved her. My rep is ruined. I'm no longer the lone wolf of emerald forest. Now I'm just a puny little dog that has a bark worse than his bite. NO! That is not the case forget everything she has done for you forget it all. It's the only way to show you're not weak." Braxton started to punch a tree that stood in front of him. "I will show all that this dog is a wolf that can pierce air with his howl and break steel with his bite." The wolf slammed his fist into the tree knocking it down. "Time to show everyone what a wolf can do starting with Ulric Ironwood." The wolf started to run through the forest. Beowolves watched as he ran through not even tempting to fight the wolf. "There's the wall. Let's get this done with so I can rip the rich boy apart and watch him bleed." He scaled the wall without pausing. Almost like he had claws that was digging into the brick allowing him to move freely. He made it to the top looking for the others but no one was there. "Fine I'll just run back." He went on running as fast as his feet could let him. The wolf started to slow down. "Why do I feel so drained? This is my warm up in the morning so I should be fine." Braxton touched his left shoulder feeling a wet spot where Ulric had shot him from before. "Damn I opened the wound. She told me to take it easy and I go and punch a tree until it falls. I'm such a dumbass. I think I can make it without bleeding to death. I have quarter mile left. I should be able to walk that." Braxton made it to the front gate and passed out.

"Ozpin I have a student here on the ground looks like he's bleeding bad." A teacher found Braxton laying on the ground.

"Bring him to the infirmary. I'll have Lee take a look at him."

"Okay Ozpin." The teacher picked up Braxton in his arms and carried him to the infirmary.

"Oh Professor Port, hmm who's that in your arms?" A faunus woman stood in the middle of a white room with a desk to her right and three beds in the back of the room.

"I don't know, I found him on the ground when I was out for my walk. He seems to be in bad shape. Ozpin said he'll be right down and told me to bring him to you. That's all I know."

"Then help me out by taking of this boys jacket and his shirt as well. Then put him on a bed."

"Yes ma'am" the Professor did as he was told "This boy has seen some fights. There's saved(what?) all over his body."

"Does it matter how many fights this young wolf has seen Peter."

"Oh Ozpin and no it doesn't."

"If you two aren't going to help then please leave."

"You're right Lee we should be helping. What do you need."

"Some gaus would help and some of the ace wrap." Ozpin walked over to a cabinet above the desk and took out the items the faunus had requested.

"Here you go. And Peter I would like to talk to the doctor in private please."

"Okay Ozpin I'll be outside if you need me."

"There's no need everything is fine now. Go ahead and finish your walk." The professor left the room without another word.

"Ozpin who is this boy. He seems so familiar like I know him."

"This Wolf is Braxton Barton and trust me he is not a boy but a wolf."

"How dare you say that about this faunus! Wait did you say Braxton?"

"Yes, why?"

"I helped a boy name Braxton a long time ago. He was all bloody from a fight with Grimm if I would have hafe to guess. He had a massive cut around his right eye and a one down his left cheek." She looked at Braxton looking at the scars that were on his face matching what she said but with others on his forehead as well. "So I finally meet him again but in a worse situation than before. Poor Braxton."

"He may be in bad shape but it's not a worst situation than before trust me."

"Okay but I do have something to tell you Ozpin."

"What's that?"

"I'm-I'm pretty sure he's not going to stay around once he wakes."

"Hmm, why do you say that?"

"Because last time he grabbed his pistols Grimm and Fang walked right out of my house without saying goodbye and or thank you. So I can't promise he'll stay when he wakes."

"He will and just make sure he doesn't die Lee that's all I ask. Now I'll be leaving. I must tell his team that he's in here."

His team, what does he mean? Is Brax a leader now. Man they grow up so fast.

"Lee you listening to me?"

"Yes, sorry Ozpin I got lost in my thoughts."

"Just make sure he doesn't run away right away."

"You got it."

Ozpin walked out of the room and took out his scroll.

"So this is the dorm room." Ulric was the first to walk into the room. There was four beds one next to the window in the middle of the room. Another in the right hand corner next to the door. And the other beds were stacked on top of each other in the left hand corner next to the door.

"Yeah it is so I choose where we sleep."

"No you don't. You're not leader."

"Neither are you Ulric."

"Everyone calm down." Telcam stood in front of the two. "We're teammates, so we should start acting like it."

"Like always Tel finds the way to break up the fight."

"Good now that we're done acting like kids. Ulric and me well get the bunk bed. Zawaz you choose what you want and Braxton gets what's left over."

"I'll take the one in the corner. So that leaves Brax with the window. Hmm I got a message."

"Same here"

"Me as well"

They looked at their scrolls. It read, We have found Braxton Barton. He is in the infirmary. Please stop by to see how he is doing tomorrow morning.

From,

Headmaster Ozpin.

"He's kidding, right?" Zawaz sat on her bed looking at the scroll.

"What you mean Zawaz? I thought you would be happy that they found him."

"See that's where you're wrong. I'm not happy they found him because he wasn't lost. It's like he's a lost puppy the way put it. So no Ulric I'm not happy."

"Z just chill out. I don't think Ozpin meant any harm by the message."

"I know he didn't but still I hate how they said they found him." So looked through the window ignoring Ulric. "I'm going to go see him."

"Woah, wait right now?" She got up from her bed and walked to the door. "You're fucking serious." Ulric stood in front of the door blocking her path.

"Move Ulric"

"Hell no."

"Guys calm down it's 10:30 at night and we have school tomorrow. So let's get are sleep because I can guarantee that Braxton is already sleeping." Telcam stood in front of the window. "Do you guys disagree because you're not letting me know if you do."

"You're right again Telcam twice in one day no less."

"Fine we went go now but tomorrow morning we go right away."

"Okay Z." Telcam nodded his head to agree with Zawaz.

"Then let's get some sleep." Telcam and Zawaz walked to there beds but Ulric stayed in the middle of the room. "Something wrong Ulric?"

"No, I'll be right back I need to do something."

"Okay just don't take too long." Ulric walked out of the room. He took his scroll out of his pocket and typed in a number.

"Hello Ulric, what do you need?"

"Hey dad I need that sniper that you wanted to give me."

"Of course but why now? What made you not take it in the first place?"

"I had no need for it in the beginning but now I meet something what needs a higher caliber to take it down."

"That wouldn't happen to be your new leader Braxton Barton would it? No never mind it doesn't concern me. Your rifle will be there in the morning Ulric. Have a goodnight."

"Same to you dad." Ulric ended the call and walked back into the dorm room and hopped into the bottom bunk bed. Ulric whispered to himself. "Good night everyone."

Ulric was the first to wake. He got dressed in sweats and walked out of the dorm room. The sun just started to rise. "Let's see if it's here." Ulric ran through the halls heading toward the mail room. "It should be right up ahead. Just right around the corner." Ulric stopped in front of a wall made of glass with a door in the middle. There was a sign on the door that read "Open". Ulric walked into the mail room. A man sat behind a wood counter.

"Hello may I help you?"

"Yes my father sent me a package saying it would be here by morning."

"Oh you must be Ulric Ironwood."

"Yes, do does that mean you have my package."

"Yes it's right here. The man said you would be in early and to keep it near."

"Good do I have to sign anything to get my package."

"Yes just put your name here and you can be on your way." Ulric sign the papers and left with a massive case.

"Let's go back to the dorm. Maybe the others are up by now." Ulric walked into Telcam standing out in the hall. "Why are you out here Tel?"

"Zawaz is getting changed. So I left the room so she would have some privacy."

"Good man or cat or whatever you know what I mean."

"Yes I do and where were you this morning?"

"Picking up this bad boy. Braxton has his big gun now so do I." The cat just shooked his head.

"Okay Tel you can come back in." Telcam and Ulric walked into the room. "Time to go see Brax."

"Yeah just give me a sec. I need to do something." Ulric put the case down on his bed and opened it up. "Yeah this will do perfect."

"Come on Ulric we still have class after Brax you know." Zawaz stood in the doorway waiting for Ulric.

"Fine" They began to walk to the infirmary but they ran into the leader of them SHDW, Selina.

"Oh it's the new team on the block BUZT was it." She had a teasing smile on her face as looked at Zawaz.

"Hello Selina. Why are you up so early?"

"Oh me I'm going to see the wolf of emerald forest."

"Wait why!?"

"Does it matter why?"

"No not at all sorry."

"Good then I'll be on my way." She continued down the hall toward the infirmary.

"Man Zawaz way to suck some ass."

"Shut your mouth Ulric."

"Whatever just make sure the wolf doesn't hear that you did that."

There was a knock on the door to the infirmary.

"Come in." Selina walked through the doorway. With Lee standing over Braxton who was still asleep. "Oh Selina what brings you here."

"The wolf of emerald forest."

"Hmm there's no one by that name here. I think you mean Braxton Barton."

"Does it matter what I meant. I'll call him what I please Lee."

"So you're not in a good mood today are you."

"I'll be better when the wolf wakes up."

"Well I'm up because of you constant bitching. So what you need." Braxton sat up looking at the wall.

"I like 're not afraid to say what you want to say."

Braxton turned toward the two faunus. "I could careless- wait who the hell are you cause I thought I was talking to Lee but I don't know you."

"Names Selina Dark and you're Braxton the wolf of emerald forest if I'm correct."

"You know what I don't like people so I'm gonna grab my shit and go. Wait where the fuck is my shirt and my jacket?"

"Over there hanging on a hook Grimm and Fang are right next to it as well."

"Good I'll be on my way then." Braxton put Grimm and Fang in the back of his waistline. He grabbed his gray shirt and his black denim jacket. He put them in and walked out.

"Man where did he get all those scars? He had more than Damocles and that's saying something" Selina kept looking at where Braxton laid.

"That cub has been to hell and still hasn't left let."

"I think you're wrong and epically calling him a cub. Right now he's a full grown wolf waiting to tear someone apart and I can't wait to see how it goes."

"Braxton there you are." Zawaz ran down the hall at Braxton. "Brax are you leaving?"

"Leave me be if you value your life." Braxton kept walking down the hall not looking back at Zawaz.

Zawaz whispered "Brax what happened."

"Hey asshole how about you look her in the face when you say such a thing."

"Ulric don't bother." Zawaz stood off to the side.

"Listen to her richy rich."

"You're supposed to be our leader and you're treating us like dirt."

"Get used to it because I don't care about anyone but me. So you can stop trying to make me feel bad for what I said cause I just don't care."

"You know what I'm sick of your attitude and someone needs to put you in your place."

"Who's that gonna be?" Braxton was Ulric's face now but being considerably shorter than him he was looking up at him. "Don't make me laugh you wouldn't last a minute against me."

"How about I prove you wrong." Ulric pushed Braxton back making him stumble. Braxton caught himself and through his right elbow into Ulric's gut. Ulric doubled over on himself. Braxton put his fists together and brought them down on Ulric's spine smashing him into the ground.

"Like I said you wouldn't last a minute against me." Braxton spat at Ulric and kicked him into the wall.

"This isn't over yet wolf." Ulric was on one knee about to get up but Braxton kicked him in the head sending Ulric backwards.

"Give up or die your choice. Either way I'm happy to do both."

"I…." Ulric paused, what am I doing. Am I actually thinking about giving I to this wolf. No fuck that get up and fight. "I don't give up." Ulric launched his body at the wolf knocking him down. Ulric was in a top mount on Braxton. Ulric threw punch after punch hitting the wolf harder and harder. Braxton began to laugh .

"Hahaha, that's more like it." Braxton rolled over to get top mount on Ulric. "I thought I was fighting a bitch who couldn't do anything I guess I was wrong. And I couldn't be happier that I was wrong." Braxton began to pound on Ulric smashing his fist into Ulric's face with complete disregard. "Come on don't make this easy on me fight back you… fucking…. Bitch."

"Hey get off him now kid." Damocles ran down the hall aiming at Braxton who was still pounding on Ulric. Damocles smashed into Braxton sending them both to the ground. Damocles was on top of Braxton holding him down. "You need to chill wolf. There's no point in killing a guy who ain't worth it. So just chill out."

"Get off me before I kill you instead."

"No offence but you couldn't even if I didn't try to protect myself."

"Damocles get off him and go help out Zawaz and Telcam with Ulric." Selina walked over to Damocles.

"Okay I'll help them. Just be careful he's a killer for damn sure."

"I'll keep that in mind Damocles now go help them."

"Fine I get the hint." Damocles helped up Ulric with Telcam and brought Ulric into ghee infirmary.

"Hey wolf follow me." Selina put her hand to Braxton to help him up. Braxton took the help.

"Lead the way."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Telcam here, just wanted to say that we are going to change up the story in a since of instead of posting every week, it will be posted every 3 weeks instead, and also after this chapter, we are going to be trying out a new writing style, and it would be much appreciated if you guys give us feedback on the change. Well enough stalling for now, lets get the show on the road!**

"Sorry for Damocles, he always thinks he needs to defend the weak." Selina stood at one of the many bridges that connect beacon to the land. She looked out into the sky.

"Don't worry about it, Ulric will get what he deserves sooner or later." _Wait I'm doing it again I need to stop before I screw myself over._

"Wolf tell me why you hate all but are so friendly to people that help you."

"I'm not friendly at all so I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't bull shit me wolf. I can tell when people lie."

"Yeah so can I, so let me tell you this I'm not friendly and I could careless what happens to others. Now I'll be leaving."

"Stop right there wolf you're not going anywhere. I want to talk to the wolf of emerald forest and I'm gonna get that talk."

"Hmph, good luck getting that talk cause the wolf ain't interested."

"I'm getting my talk wolf." There was multiple Selina's around Braxton covering every way he could escape.

"So this is why they're scared of you. Funny, actually this could be pretty fun."

"I just want answers from the beast I don't need to kick your ass to get that do I?"

"Kicking my ass is going to be hard when I knew who the real one is. Plus I'm in a fighting mood but I can put that aside if you do me a favor."

"And that is?"

"Give me a fight with your little lap dog Damocles."

"Deal but it's your funeral wolf."

"No more like his. Now you're doing me a favor I guess I can answer your questions. So what are they?"

"Good to know your a nice guy."

"I'm not a nice guy. If I wasn't getting something out of this you already been dead." The copies of Selina disappeared as their talk continued.

"My first question and only one is why do you hate everything?"

"Because this world is sick and so are the people."

"That didn't explain why you hate everyone though."

"Doesn't matter you got your answer next question."

"No answer the first one." Braxton uncrossed his arms.

"I don't take orders. I'm not one of your trained dogs like Damocles. So what's your next question."

"like I said that was my only one. And you didn't answer it."

"To bad, now get me that fight. Then maybe I'll give you the answer you want." Braxton walked away from Selina leaving her the only one on the bridge.

"So stubborn, I knew I liked him. Time to tell Damocles he has a fight."

"Ulric are you alright?" Zawaz was over Ulric's shoulder.

"Just fine Z."

"Said the man who just got his ass handed to him on a gold platter." Damocles stood off from the rest leaning against the wall. He pushed off and walked to the door. "Next time you won't be so lucky to have me save your ass Ironwood."

"I didn't ask you to save me. But I will admit I was wrong that I could take him on in hand to hand combat but I will not, I must not make that mistake again." Ulric was clenching his fist.

"Keep it to yourself. I defend the weak and guess what you're the weak."

"So you help me just to insult me, what a nice guy."

"Hey I never said I was nice now did I. Now I'll be on my way to find Selina before that wolf gets eaten alive." He walked out of the room and started to run the way Braxton and Selina went.

"So tell me doc am I gonna be pretty still." Ulric began to laugh at his joke but started to spit up blood. "Damn he really did a number on me huh doc."

"Save your strength Ulric instead of making jokes." Telcam sat in a chair opposite of Ulric. "You know Ulric there's no one you have to prove yourself to anymore, your father isn't here and no one here cares if you're better than Braxton." Telcam got up from his chair and walked over top Ulric. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's all in your head Ulric. You have to decided if it controls what you do. But if you still want to prove yourself to yourself I'm here to help."

"That means you'll help me with the wolf right cause according to him you both trained under the same guy name Qrow. So tell me how he trained you both so I can get his fighting style. So next time he won't get the drop on me."

"There is no next time for you Ulric especially against the wolf of emerald forest." Doctor Lee loomed over Telcam's shoulder.

"Hey I know I got my ass whooped but that doesn't mean I can't fight him or anyone else."

"No it doesn't but it's a warning you should take Ulric."

"Doc I'm as stubborn as that wolf you're telling me not to fight and let me tell you this. If I don't start the fight then I'm putting a target on my forehead saying come get me wolf."

"I'll tell you this Ulric the wolf wouldn't want you right now he would rather go for Damocles. Now I that note I need you all to leave before I get in trouble for keeping you all so long."

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Zawaz helped up Ulric from the chair.

"I can walk you know. I don't need any help."

"Don't matter Brax- I mean Ulric sorry. I'm used to saying that to Braxton."

"Whatever, it doesn't concern me let's just get to our first class."

Braxton roamed the halls looking for Ozpin.

"Where the hell is this guy's office."

"What you Looking for?" A girl stood behind Braxton.

"Who the hell are you?" _I didn't even sense that she was there. No it don't matter just get the info._ "Never mind scratch that question."

"Okay?"

"Where do I find Ozpin?"

"In his offices of course."

"Where's his office smart ass."

"Ouch hurtful. Just kidding I've been called a lot worse."

"Answer the damn question or I'll make you answer."

"Yesh, try to be funny and get shot down." Braxton whipped out Grimm from his back and shoved it right in the girl's face.

"Tell me where I can find Ozpin's offices for God's sake." The girl didn't react to the gun in her face.

"Keep going straight and you'll run into a big door go through that and press the button. That simple." Braxton turned the way he was supposed to go with Grimm still in the girl's face. "Now have a good day Braxton."

"Wait how do-" _What the hell she's gone. This is becoming a very weird day._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well it is finally here, chapter 9, as said in the last chapter, we are trying a new writing style, please any and all feedback would be wonderful, well enough stalling, here his the newest installment of "Not an average day in the field", enjoy!**

Zawaz Freff Perspective

Team BUZT was in there first class listing to Professor Port stories. Ulric sat in front with Telcam and I, while Brax was still missing. Ulric wrote every word Port said as fast as he could while Telcam just sat in his chair relaxing. I lost myself in my thoughts. _What am I supposed to do to keep this team together. Ulric and Brax are at each other's throats like wolves and Telcam is going to help Ulric. It's going to be a war when Brax shows up to class and I don't think the old man could handle both Brax and Ulric. Why do I have to be the glue to keep us together._ The doors at the top of the auditorium flew open. Brax stood there scanning the room. Professor Port spoke from the middle of the floor. "And who might you be?"

Brax looked at the pudgy man. "The names Braxton Barton this is supposed to be my first class or something."

"Oh it's you. You're late Mr. Barton don't let it happen again. Now take a seat and pay attention Mr. Barton." Brax sat at the top of the class in the very back left corner.

 _Oh no he's here already this could end badly._

"Now back to my story, where was I?"

"You were saying how you were fighting of a pack of beowolves and they had you surrounded."

"Oh thank you for reminding me Ulric." Brax's ears pricked up at the sound of Ulric's voice.

"Hey human I think I can give you a story you can tell for years upon years." Brax stood up and walked down the stairs on the side of the room.

"Really what story would that be ."

"Brax stop there's no need to fight here." I put my hand in front of Brax hoping that I could stop him. Brax responded harshly.

"Stop trying to be the hero Z. Hero's end up dead and that's not something you deserve." After that he just pushed past my arm and went to Ulric, standing in front of him. Brax looked at Ulric with blood lust eyes like a wolf with his prey cornered.

"Mr. Barton do you have a quarrel with ?"

"I guess you can say that." He drew Grimm and aimed at Ulric's face.

"Stop this right now!" Port looked ready to fight him. "Mr. Barton I have a solution to this problem if will let me solve it."

"What would that be human?" Brax kept Grimm at Ulric's face.

"You two fight it out right here in my class but on one condition." Ulric and Brax looked at the Professor confusingly. "You can't use weapons."

Ulric stood up to contest what the Professor had said. "Professor Port I will get killed in hand to hand combat against the wolf."

Telcam stood up with Ulric. "Professor Port are you sure this is a smart idea." _I have to stop this before Brax out right kills Ulric._ I stood up just like the others to protest the decision the Professor had made. "Professor they're teammates they shouldn't be fighting each other just so you can tell a good story to your students. Plus Brax just doesn't want to fight he wants to kill Ulric look at his eyes there blood-"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Brax locked eyes with me. _What did I do._ "You don't know what I want." He said it so softly that I almost missed it. Then his citrine eyes went back to Ulric with a void in them. _Sorry Brax._

"Mr. Barton there is no need to yell at her for standing up for her friend."

"I don't care. I don't take shit from anyone let alone someone who thinks they know me after a day."

"It doesn't matter talking to woman like that in my class is unacceptable. Say you're sorry or face a grave punishment." _Just stop Professor, he doesn't need to do that._

"You don't know how I am, do you old man. I'm the wolf of emerald forest Braxton Barton and I don't say I'm sorry or thank you. I do what I want with no problems because no one can stop me but if you want to try. Go right ahead we'll see how long you last." He took Grimm away from Ulric and rested Grimm on his shoulder.

"Just say you're sorry to Miss Freff, Mr. Barton." Professor Port stood in front of Brax. The man may of been short but he looked like he could eat Brax alive.

"You know what?"

"Brax stop there's no need for you to say you're sorry or fight the Professor." _Why did I open my mouth. I should of kept quite but I always want to help._

"Z stop talking I could care less if I hurt someone but you." Brax pulsed, he didn't speak, he didn't attack. He stayed still. "But you, why are you such a different CASE!" Brax jerked his body to face me. His citrine eyes turned to a shade of amber.

Telcam Mitick Perspective

"Welcome to Grimm Studies. I am your Professor Peter Port. You may call me Professor Port." A short pudgy man with white combed hair and a handlebar mustache stood at the front of the auditorium. "Today I want to learn-" I ended up zoning out only a sentence into his lecture. _Why am I in this class I should be training so I don't have to see anyone else die in front of me. If I didn't run that night I could've helped them. It's angering that I couldn't do anything to help. I just ran but what was I post to do. The only thing I know how to do, run. Why do I always run? Why am I asking this I already know the answer. My parents taught me to give everyone a chance even if they don't give me one. And know I have to keep that up even if they're gone. I will show everyone that us faunus aren't just worthless trash that's not even worth stepping on._ The doors at the top of the auditorium flew open. Braxton stood there scanning the room. Professor Port spoke from the middle of the floor. "And who might you be?" _Who knew that Braxton had such a flare for the dramatic._

Braxton looked at the pudgy man. "The names Braxton Barton this is supposed to be my first class or something."

"Oh it's you. You're late Mr. Barton don't let it happen again. Now take a seat and pay attention Mr. Barton." Braxton sat at the top of the class in the very back left corner.

"Now back to my story, where was I?"

"You were saying how you were fighting of a pack of beowolves and they had you surrounded."

"Oh thank you for reminding me Ulric." Braxton's ears pricked up at the sound of Ulric's voice. _Oh crap Braxton heard Ulric for sure and this won't end well that's a fact. I got to do something._

"Hey human I think I can give you a story you can tell for years upon years." Braxton stood up and walked down the stairs on the side of the room.

"Really what story would that be ."

"Brax stop there's no need to fight here." Zawaz put her hand in front of Braxton hoping that she could stop him. Braxton responded harshly.

"Stop trying to be the hero Z. Hero's end up dead and that's not something you deserve." He pushed past her and went straight for Ulric. It looked like he wanted to kill Ulric right there even with Port behind him.

"Mr. Barton do you have a quarrel with ?"

"I guess you can say that." He drew Grimm and aimed at Ulric's face.

"Stop this right now!" Port looked ready to fight him. "Mr. Barton I have a solution to this problem if will let me solve it."

"What would that be human?" Braxton kept Grimm at Ulric's face.

"You two fight it out right here in my class but on one condition." Ulric and Braxton looked at Port confusingly. "You can't use weapons."

Ulric stood up to contest what Port had said. "Professor Port I will get killed in hand to hand combat against the wolf."

I stood up with Ulric. "Professor Port are you sure this is a smart idea." _I got to help Ulric like I said I would._ Zawaz stood up just like the others to protest the decision the Professor had made. "Professor they're teammates they shouldn't be fighting each other just so you can tell a good story to your students. Plus Brax just doesn't want to fight he wants to kill Ulric look at his eyes there blood-"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Braxton locked eyes with her. "You don't know what I want." His eyes went back to Ulric.

"Mr. Barton there is no need to yell at her for standing up for her friend."

"I don't care. I don't take shit from anyone let alone someone who thinks they know me after a day." _Dang Braxton you're just a ruthless wolf, who can't even take a hint that someone likes you like dang dude._

"It doesn't matter talking to woman like that in my class is unacceptable. Say you're sorry or face a grave punishment." _Port are you asking to get killed right now? Why don't they get it he just wants to fight to prove himself to all of us. He chose the opposite way that he could have gone. He chose the low road I chose the high one._

"You don't know how I am, do you old man. I'm the wolf of emerald forest Braxton Barton and I don't say I'm sorry or thank you. I do what I want with no problems because no one can stop me but if you want to try. Go right ahead we'll see how long you last." He took Grimm away from Ulric and rested Grimm on his shoulder.

"Just say you're sorry to Miss Freff, Mr. Barton." Professor Port stood in front of Braxton. _The man may of been short but he looked like could beat Braxton with his bear knuckles_.

"You know what?" _here we go Braxton is ready for fight now and I don't think this will end well._

"Brax stop there's no need for you to say you're sorry or fight the Professor." _Why are you trying to stop them Zawaz. He's going to destroy you if you keep it up. He doesn't care about anyone except himself just like the lone wolf he is._

"Z stop talking I could care less if I hurt someone but you." Braxton pulsed, he didn't speak, he didn't attack. He stayed still. "But you, why are you such a different CASE!" Braxton jerked his body to face her. His eyes turned to a shade of amber. _Dang am I going to have top step in or will the professor._

Ulric Ironwood Perspective

Me and the rest of team BUZT except that damn wolf went to our first class. But we had a problem class didn't start for about ten more minutes when we got there. So they left and I went in and talked to Professor Port and by the way he has awesome stories. I walked through the door to find him sitting in a chair on the stage. I approached the professor and introduced myself. "Hello sir my name is Ulric Ironwood. I'm in your first class."

"Hello Mr. Ironwood the name is Peter Port" he offered me his hand for a handshake like a gentlemen. I took it without thinking. "I'm your first class professor." I talked to him for what seemed like forever but at least it was fun. Otherwise I would rather have wolf in front of me so I can have some kind of fun. Class began at the end of his story. Telcam and Zawaz sat next me with me in the middle and the wolf was nowhere to be found at this time. Professor stood in front of the class. He spoke to the class but only a couple of us were listening. "Welcome to Grimm Studies. I am your Professor Peter Port. You may call me Professor Port." I think he took notice because he assigned us work right away. "I'm going to give you all your first assignment. Write down what you want to learn in this class. I want this at the end of this class and while you're doing that I'll tell you some of my famous stories." I did the assignment right away and I started to take notes on his story. The professor was about a good five minutes into his story when the doors at the top of the auditorium flew open with the wolf standing there. The professor addressed the animal. "And who might you be?"

The wolf responded in a harsh tone like he always does."The names Braxton Barton this is supposed to be my first class or something." The professor addressed him as well but with a nicer tone.

"Oh it's you. You're late Mr. Barton don't let it happen again. Now take a seat and pay attention Mr. Barton." The wolf took the seat farthest away from everyone. "Now back to my story, where was I?" I spoke up to help the professor even though the wolf would hear me. And I will admit I didn't regret speaking up.

"You were saying how you were fighting of a pack of beowolves and they had you surrounded." Then that damn wolf stood up when he heard my voice and you could tell he wanted blood. I didn't catch a single word he said except "That". When I heard that word I had a gun in my face. The professor was yelling something but I was stuck in my thoughts. _How to get this gun out of my face without any injuries. I could just grab it and if he pulls the trigger manipulate the bullet to go a different way so that it wouldn't hit anyone._ Something snapped me out of my thoughts. It was the professor's voice. "You two fight it out right here in my class but on one condition." I and the wolf looked at the professor confusingly. "You can't use weapons."

When I heard the stipulation of fight between me and the wolf. I knew he would rip me in two. "Professor Port I will get killed in hand to hand combat against the wolf."

Tel stood up with me and had my back. "Professor Port are you sure this is a smart idea." Zawaz had my back as well. "Professor they're teammates they shouldn't be fighting each other just so you can tell a good story to your students. Plus Brax just doesn't want to fight he wants to kill Ulric look at his eyes there blood-" But she ended up taking it too far.

"Shut your damn mouth!" The wolf locked eyes with her. "You don't know what I want." Then those eyes went back to me but for some odd reason they didn't have any blood lust they were just empty. The professor spoke up right away after the wolf was done being heartless to the only person who likes him.

"Mr. Barton there is no need to yell at her for standing up for her friend."

"I don't care. I don't take shit from anyone let alone someone who thinks they know me after a day." _Just like a lone wolf to turn away from his only help._

"It doesn't matter talking to women like that in my class is unacceptable. Say you're sorry or face a grave punishment." _The wolf doesn't know what he's getting into._

"You don't know how I am, do you old man. I'm the wolf of emerald forest Braxton Barton and I don't say I'm sorry or thank you. I do what I want with no problems because no one can stop me but if you want to try. Go right ahead we'll see how long you last." The wolf took Grimm away from me and rested Grimm on his shoulder.

"Just say you're sorry to Miss Freff, Mr. Barton."

"You know what?"

"Brax stop there's no need for you to say you're sorry or fight the Professor." _Damn it Zawaz you need to let the wolf go._

"Z stop talking I could care less if I hurt someone but you." The wolf pulsed, he didn't speak, he didn't attack. He stayed still. "But you, why are you such a different CASE!" The wolf jerked his body to face her. His eyes turned to a shade of amber. _Damn it's time to fight._

Braxton Barton Perspective

 _It seems like she just vanished. God this is one Hell of a day. I guess I follow the directions she gave me._ I walked down the bloody hall for what seemed like forever then I ran into that damn door that girl talked about. "Finally it only took forever and a half." I kicked the damn thing open only finding a gym. _So this is the training area, I might want to get use to it._ I found training dummies that I could practice on. I did my basic drills till I heard a bell. "What the fuck is that for? Whatever I just want to fight." I continued on with my basic drills until I was bored. "I guess that's enough for now. What was that bell for anyways? Was that supposed to be the start of my first class or just some stupid human ringing a bell." I decided to leave the training area and take look around the famous Beacon. "So this is the famous Beacon it seems to be nothing but a pile of fucking shit." I spat at the floor in disgust of this damn school. I saw a door up ahead. _Hmm might as well check out what's through_ _door number zwei._ I ended up walking through the right door because I saw the human who picked me up and brought me to Lee. The fat human spoke from where he stood with a lot of authority."And who might you be?"

I decided to be nice and I gave him my name. "The names Braxton Barton this is supposed to be my first class or something."

"Oh it's you. You're late Mr. Barton don't let it happen again. Now take a seat and pay attention Mr. Barton." _Whatever I'll do what I'm told for now._

I took a seat as far away from everyone as I could get _._ The human begin to talk again. I didn't care for what he said. So I zoned out bit then I heard richy rich's voice. _Oh I may actually have some fun in this class._ I got up and walked down the stairs to get to richy rich. "Hey human I think I can give you a story you can tell for years upon years."

"Really what story would that be ."

"Brax stop there's no need to fight here." Z put her hand in front of me trying to stop me from getting to my prey. So I responded but I didn't hold back so I could keep my word to myself.

"Stop trying to be the hero Z. Hero's end up dead and that's not something you deserve." I pushed pass her after I said what had to be said. Richy rich sat in front of me cornered like a mouse.

"Mr. Barton do you have a quarrel with ?"

"I guess you can say that." I drew Grimm and aimed at richy rich's face.

"Stop this right now!" The fat human tried to act all big and help richy rich. I didn't care for it until what he said next. "Mr. Barton I have a solution to this problem if will let me solve it."

"What would that be human?" I kept Grimm at richy rich's face.

"You two fight it out right here in my class but on one condition." I must of had the biggest smile on my face when he said the magic word. Fight but then he ruined it. "You can't use weapons."

Richy rich stood up when he heard what the fat man said. "Professor Port I will get killed in hand to hand combat against the wolf."

Then the kitty Telcam stood up to help Richy rich. "Professor Port are you sure this is a smart idea." _Are you sure that's a smart idea to stop the slaughter what's about to happen._ But then, then Z stood up just like the others to make the fat man change his mind. "Professor they're teammates they shouldn't be fighting each other just so you can tell a good story to your students. Plus Brax just doesn't want to fight he wants to kill Ulric look at his eyes there blood-"

"Shut your damn mouth!" My eyes took over and locked with hers. "You don't know what I want." _What am I doing I'm falling for it again. Be more ruthless you idiot._ I went back to Richy rich.

"Mr. Barton there is no need to yell at her for standing up for her friend."

"I don't care. I don't take shit from anyone let alone someone who thinks they know me after a day."

"It doesn't matter talking to woman like that in my class is unacceptable. Say you're sorry or face a grave punishment." _Punishment, ha don't make me laugh._ "You don't know how I am, do you old man? I'm the wolf of emerald forest Braxton Barton and I don't say I'm sorry or thank you. I do what I want with no problems because no one can stop me but if you want to try. Go right ahead we'll see how long you last." I took Grimm away from rich boy and rested her on my shoulder.

"Just say you're sorry to Miss Freff, Mr. Barton."

 _This guy didn't get a hint did he._ "You know what?" _here we go Braxton is ready for fight now and I don't think this will end well._

"Brax stop there's no need for you to say you're sorry or fight the Professor." _Damn it Z you can't get the hint ether can you._ "Z stop talking I could care less if I hurt someone but you." _Why does she have to do this, WHY!_ "But you, why are you such a different CASE!" Before I knew it my body jerked to face her and I felt different. My face and eyes felt like they were red hot and burning me alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Ulric Ironwood Perspective

The wolf was completely focused on Zawaz. So I took the opportunity to disarm him so it would be easier to fight him. I jumped over the desk grabbed the gun from the back of his pants and twisted the arm that had a gun in it. The wolf turned to face me. The wolf was livid. His canines were as sharp as the blades in his guns. He tackled me to the ground. He got on top fast and started swing with all his might. His punches were more devastating than before. I thought my forearms would break under all the hits he was giving me. He began to scream at me. "I will rip you apart for taking Grimm and Fang you pathetic piece of bloody meat!" He put his hands together and brought them above his head. _Now's my chance!_ As he brought his hands down, I grabbed them and twisted them to right making him turn over on his back putting me on top. I tossed his hands to the side and pushed off of him. As he scrambled to get back to his feet I drove my knee into his face stopping him from getting up. I went back down at full force with my fist connecting square with his jaw, he went limp after the impact. "Holy shit, I did not just win that did I." I was in shock that I truly was on par with the wolf. "I forget how easy you can beat a man without a gun. It's almost sickening to see the wolf in such a shape knowing I was the one who did it to him." Telcam stood behind me trying to get my attention. "Ulric I need you to snap out of it. Ulric!" My head snapped to face him. "You alright Ulric?"

"Yeah just fine, why?"

" Cause you're covered in blood dude." I looked at my hands and I saw the wolf's blood on my knuckles. I looked at my knee that I drove into the wolf's face it also had blood on it. _What did I do?_ I looked at the wolf his nose was completely crooked with blood gushing from it. _Shit I broke his nose. I went overboard and now I'm gonna get in trouble._ Professor Port walked over to me and Telcam. I began to panic. "Mr. Mitick and Miss Freff please help Mr. Barton to the nurse's office." _close one I thought I was fucked._ Zawaz and Tel both helped up the wolf. He seemed to be waking up because he said something when they got him to his feet. "Brav-fucking o" the wolf pulled away from Zawaz and Tel. He looked me dead in the eye. "I knew you would make a good play mate but I never thought that it would be this fun." He grabbed his nose and twisted it. It made a sickening crack that everyone could hear. He laughed and said one thing before he left to go to the nurse. "Can't wait for the real thing and one more thing give me Grimm and Fang now. I won't ask so nice a second time."

"Hey I don't got em I tossed them when you took me down."

"What you tossed Grimm and Fang I'll-" Zawaz ended up saving me. She walked up to us holding the wolf's weapons. The wolf grabbed them with his blood filled hands and put them in the back of his pants. He left the room and we didn't see him till we got back to the dorm room.

Braxton Barton Perspective

 _Why why why why why are you so different Z? You don't make feel like ripping you apart and it's killing me that there's someone out there like that. It's stupid, I shouldn't hold back on anyone but yet I can't help not to go completely off on you._ I saw a blur out if the corner of my but before I could react both Grimm and Fang were in his hands. I smashed into the prick using my shoulder. We both fell to ground, I rushed to top mount so I could do the most damage. _I will kill you, I will destroy you, you bloody worthless piece of meat._ I kept slamming my fist into his forearms hoping to break them. They stayed in tact, my blood was boiling. I began to yell at him. "I will rip you apart for taking Grimm and Fang you pathetic piece of bloody meat!" I put my hands together and brought them down to break his guard but of course that's what he was waiting for. He grabbed my fist as they came down he grabbed them twisting me over. He got up, I tried to get up as well but then, then I woke bleeding with unequal pain to anything that I felt before. I felt hands on my arms. _Someone trying to help? Damn it stop I don't need help._ I opened my eyes to find that cat and Z were helping me. I looked down at the ground in defeat and I saw my nose all twisted. "Brav-fucking o." _He broke my nose. Never thought he would be this fun to play with._ I pushed away from the cat and Z and looked Richy rich in his eyes. "I knew you would make a good play mate but I never thought that it would be this fun." I grabbed my nose after complimenting him. I twisted it back into place. My nose cracked as I did this, the sound was music to my ears. I laughed as I saw the face on Ulric. "Can't wait for the real thing-" _Where's Grimm and Fang. "_ And one more thing give me Grimm and Fang now. I won't ask so nice a second time."

"Hey I don't got em I tossed them when you took me down."

"What you tossed Grimm and Fang I'll-" Z walked over to us with Grimm and Fang. I grabbed them and walked out. _She just saved him from an ass whooping of a lifetime._ I decided to go see the nurse. _Now I gotta go see Lee again, fuck._ I walked into her office with her sitting behind her desk. She got up the instant she saw me. "Braxton are you alright, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it and just patch me up Doc."

"Fine but I have questions you have to answer before I let you go, you got it? You got it Braxton?"

"Yeah fine whatever just patch me up before I bleed to death."

"Good boy. Now I have to find out what happened. So what happened Braxton."

"Got into a fight got my nose broken already reset it just patch me up."

"Who did you fight-" _Shut up_ "cause whoever it was-" _Shut up_ "they did quite the number on the mighty wolf of emerald forest."

"Shut up Lee!….I know I got my ass whooped it's not the first time. I'm only as strong as my opponent. I feed off the pain I endure to get stronger. So if my opponent doesn't hit me hard enough for me to feed off them and or knocks me out before I can feed off them, I will lose." _Why am I telling her this. I can't trust anyone._ She grabbed some paper and stuck it up my nose in both nostrils. "That should stop the bleeding Brax. How's the shoulder?" She removed my jacket to look at my left shoulder. "Good it's not bleeding after the fight. And Brax don't think like that you can win every fight if you actually try." I looked at the ground and only said three words in response. "Shut it Lee."

Zawaz Freff Perspective

 _What does he mean by I'm a different case? What happened to his eyes. They completely change from his normal shade. Why are you thinking about his eyes he wants to rip us to shreds. I don't know and I can grantee that he doesn't want to rip us to shards. Whatever me. Huh Ulric._

Before I could react Ulric had Grimm and Fang in his hands. Brax turned to him in absolute rage. _No this shouldn't happen we gotta stop them. Too late._

Brax tackled Ulric to the ground and began his assault on Ulric. Ulric kept his guard up waiting for Brax to mess up. Brax began to yell at Ulric. "I will rip you apart for taking Grimm and Fang you pathetic piece of bloody meat!" Brax brought his fist above his head and sent them into Ulric's hands allowing Ulric to get on top of Brax. Ulric got off of Brax and drove his knee into Brax's nose when he tried to get up. Once Brax hit the ground Ulric used his full body weight in one final punch to knock Braxton out. Me and Telcam were both standing by this and so was the rest of the class. The professor started to give directions but me and Telcam ignored him. Telcam went to help Ulric and I went to go get Grimm and Fang, Braxton's guns. _Man this got hectic hella quick. What's the professor going to do about this. A fight just broke out and now Braxton has a broken nose and Ulric is all bloody. My word this got out of hand fast. What did you expect hugs and kisses? No what I expected was Ulric on the ground not Brax. Come on they're equals even Ulric knew that and I bet Braxton did too. Then again, I wouldn't make such a bet this is Braxton we're talking about. There's the Zawaz I know now listen to Port._ Professor Port walked over to Ulric and Telcam. "Mr. Mitick and Miss Freff please help Mr. Barton to the nurse's office." Telcam and me went to help Braxton but when we got him on his feet he opened his eyes and said one thing before pushing away from us. "Brav-fucking o." Braxton approached Ulric with a twisted smile. "I knew you would make a good play mate but I never thought that it would be this fun." He grabbed his nose and twisted it. It made a sickening crack that everyone could hear. He laughed and said one thing before he left to go to the nurse. "Can't wait for the real thing and one more thing give me Grimm and Fang now. I won't ask so nice a second time."

"Hey I don't got em I tossed them when you took me down."

"What you tossed Grimm and Fang I'll-" I walked up with Grimm and Fang in hand. Brax took them and left we didn't see him till we got back to the dorm room.

Telcam Mitick Perspective

Braxton's eyes were glued to Zawaz and he wouldn't take them off her. Ulric saw this and took the opportunity. He grabbed Braxton's pistols after he jumped over the desk. Braxton turned to him in such a rage it sent a chill down my spine. Braxton tackled Ulric to the ground and became absolutely relentless. _Why must they fight? It gets nothing done and makes faunus look even worse, hopefully they will treat each other as equals, and use that as a strength, vs fighting and letting it get the best of them, I'd hate to lose more people._ My thoughts went away from me at this time and I saw Ulric break Braxton nose with a vicious knee. When Braxton head hit the ground, Ulric feel with his fist out hitting Braxton in his mouth knocking him out cold. Ulric was all bloody from his fight he kept blabbing on about what he did to Braxton I managed to snap him out of it. His head snapped to face me. "You alright Ulric?"

"Yeah just fine, why?" He didn't know that he was covered in Braxton blood from the fight. I told him as nice as possible. "Cause you're covered in blood dude." He began to panic. _Well that was smooth._ Port walked over to us. He ignored that Ulric was covered in Braxton's blood and began to give orders. "Mr. Mitick and Miss Freff please help Mr. Barton to the nurse's office." we did as we were told. We were able to pick him up but he was rather heavy. He began to wake and said something before pushing off of us. "Brav-fucking o." Braxton approached Ulric with a twisted smile. "I knew you would make a good play mate but I never thought that it would be this fun." He grabbed his nose and twisted it. It made a sickening crack that everyone could hear. He laughed and said one thing before he left to go to the nurse. "Can't wait for the real thing and one more thing give me Grimm and Fang now. I won't ask so nice a second time."

"Hey I don't got em I tossed them when you took me down."

"What you tossed Grimm and Fang I'll-" Zawaz walked up to Braxton and Ulric with the pistols in hand. He took them and left without a word. I didn't see him till later that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well its been a while since we did one of these but here is Telcam Mitick's back story! enjoy and don't forget to review and follow/favorite if you like what you are reading. Without further ado, lets peer into Telcam's past.**

"Okay Tel let's try that again but this time focus on your aura." Telcam's father stood behind his son helping him master his semblance

"Okay Dad." _Okay focus on your aura_ _and you'll do just fine._ "Okay" Tel let out a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

"Remember Tel focus it all the way around. Spread it throughout your body. Then feel the coldness of the shadows and embrace it to become the shadows."

Telcam stood still and silent having his aura travel through his whole body. A coldness rushed through his body. Then it was gone, he was gone.

"You did it Telcam and you did it so well. I'm very proud of you."

 _Why does it look so weird. It's like everything is foggy._ "Hey why do you look so weird dad?"

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"It's like you're blurred out."

"It's because your eyes are still adjusting to seeing through nothing."

 _So weird, I don't even think my eyes will adjust to this._

"Boys, time to eat." Telcam's mother called from the kitchen window.

"Tel turni back to normal and let's go eat."

Telcam stood still focusing on turning back to normal. Heat rushed into his body making his blood hot as the sun in the middle of July. The cat became visible to his father who stood in front of him.

"Good job Tel. You are getting much better at this maybe a couple of more days and you'll have it down completely." Oh

"You really think so!" The kitten was excited by this news his father gave him.

"Yes I do but it's time to eat. So let's go eat before it gets too late to train more."

"Okay" Telcam nodded and the two went inside.

"Okay men we know what the boss wants done so let's get it done." Twelve Men with rifles in hand stood at the front gate to a faunus neighborhood. They were sent by their employer Mr. Schnee the owner of the Schnee dust company but better know as Kalt Schnee to the faunus.

"What we looking at."

"Twelve houses an average of three per household. Now you know let's get this done. Two per group now let's move."

The mercs split into six groups going house to house. The first group reached there mark. A small house in good condition. The yard was well taken care of. The mail box read "Home of the Miticks" it had black cat ears on the roof of the box.

The man held up his fist making his partner stop. The man pointed his left hand fingers to the right telling his partner to go that way. The other man went to the back door. The merc had something vibrate in his chest pocket. He broke down the door when this happened and so did the one in front.

"Clear" man in front yelled from the living room.

"Clear" man in back yelled from the kitchen.

"What is going on down here!?" Telcam's father stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ice him" the merc in back shouted. The one in front put two rounds into the faunus head. The faunus dropped to ground his head pointing to the door the man had kicked open.

"Oh my word. Tel turn invisible and run don't come back for anything. Do you understand me Tel, Tel?" The little cat faunus just nodded his head. There was gunshots in the distance from the rest of the neighborhood. "Run Tel, run." The cat faunus jumped out the window. When the kitten hit the ground he turned invisible and ran for the front gate. _What's going on, why did dad fall down the stairs, why did mom tell me to run and what's all that noise?_ More gunshots went off behind the cat. _That sounded like it came from my house. No doesn't matter gotta make it to the gate and meet them when they make it there._ The cat made it to the gate. He finally looked back at his neighborhood. It was engulfed in flames with twelve men standing in the middle of the neighborhood. "All is done right men?" One of the men off to the side answered.

"Yes sir. All houses burn down and all dead inside."

"Good let's go home."

 _Why did this happen, why._ The kitten broke down in tears. His invisibility began to fade. He was exposed to the men in the middle of the neighborhood. "I thought you said all were dead inside."

"Yes I did sir. All were dead inside this one's outside." The boss pulled out a pistol from his side and shot the man in his forehead. "Now kill that cat so we can leave." The rest of the men agreed at the same time. "Yes sir." The men started to walk over to the kitten. "Men stop."

The boss spoke out from behind him. "I'll deal with the cat." The man drew his sword walked over to the kitten. The man spoke to the kitten. "What's your name cat." The kitten just looked at the man in absolute fear but that kitten was able to say his name. "Telcam"

"And your last name."

"Mitick" The kitten was shaking in fear as man stood in front of him.

"Here's the deal little one. I'll let you live if can survive a single swing from my blade."

"What are the rules, sir?"

"There are none you can do whatever you can to survive one swing from me and I do mean only one swing. If I miss you live and can do whatever you want. And of course if it hits but isn't a kill, you live. These are the rules. So do we have a deal?"

The kitten looked at the man. He stood up and nodded his head. "Deal"

The man swung his sword as the kitten said deal. The kitten was able to move his head in time but the blade still grazed his cheek. The kitten began to to bleed. The man put his sword back in it's scabbard. "I am a man of my word. Go ahead and leave. I'll make sure no one stops you." The kitten ran away as fast as he could into the darkness.

 **Two years later**

Telcam was resting at a bench to catch his breath after his morning run. The sun just finished rising when three humans walked by the cat faunus and pulled his tail. "Ow, what did that?"

"Oh, look boys fresh meat." There was three heavier set boys looking at Telcam. "Why you here cat shouldn't you be at home in bed?"

Telcam just shooked his head at the boy in the middle who asked the question. "Hey I asked you a question you damn animal at least have a enough backbone to answer me."

"Why does it matter to you? If you don't mind me asking." The cat faunus just stared at the boy. Hoping he wouldn't answer the question and just leave him alone.

"I'm the one asking questions. You stupid cat!" The boy punched Telcam in the mouth sending him to the ground. "Now give me everything you have on you or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Do you understand you peace of trash?"

"Can't we just stop this? I would rather all of us leave in one piece." The cat faunus looked up at the boys hoping it wouldn't escalate any more than it already had.

"What do you mean by we all leave in one piece? Is that a threat?"

 _Bad choice of words. Now how do you get out of it? Two choices fight or run._

"What, you just gonna stand there? Get em boys."

 _Dang no other choice but to fight. Yin, Yang I'm counting on you._ Telcam disappears right in front of the boys. The left and right boys collided into each other. While the one in charge looked for the cat faunus.

"Where did he go?"

"What you think I know?"

"Hey idiots." The one in charge made the two boys look at him. "Spread out he couldn't of gotten far."

The boy in charge couldn't have been any more wrong as the cat faunus was already 5 blocks down the road. _Phew, that was a close one. I thought I was actually gonna have to fight there. Maybe I should stick to the shadows more? Whatever, I still avoided the fight. Now let's find something to eat._ Telcam turned invisible and searched the nearest food stand. He was able to get a couple apples and a hot dog. _Man what breakfast. Okay time to eat._ After Telcam was done eating. He went to the inner city to see what he could pick from unknowing travelers. The faunus found his first mark it was a tall man in a gray suit. _Easy mark, time to disappear._ He disappeared in the crowd. As he walked to the man he felt uneasy about something. _Why am I worrying he doesn't know that I'm coming, right? Stop doubting yourself get his cash and walk away. Man I hate doing this but I need to survive. Shake It off Telcam, you got this. Okay let's get it done._ The cat watched his mark for sometime until the right moment showed itself. He saw that man was clumsy almost as if he was drunk. He took the opportunity and walked right behind. He examined the man in the suit trying to find where he had his money. Telcam saw the wallet in his back left pocket. _This is going to be easy. Why was I even worried?_ The cat took the man's wallet without hesitation. But the man put out his arm almost like he knew that Telcam was there. _What? He can't know I'm here. I'm completely invisible. It must be coincidence, I hope._ The man stopped letting Telcam run right into him.

"Got you." The man was very observant of his surroundings. He knew the cat had been watching since he went invisible.

 _I gotta run and now._ Telcam bolted through the crowd at full speed not slowing for any reason. But the man was behind him the whole time. _How is he keeping up? I should be faster plus he's drunk._

"Kid just stop running. I really don't want to tackle you. So will you just stop running." Telcam was thinking about stopping until the man tackled him to the ground. He hit the ground with the man on top of him. The cat faunus started to panic and began to yell

"please don't-please don't kill me I beg of you p-please!" People started to look at the two and started to cheer wanting the man to kill the faunus. A man in the crowd stepped forward.

"Here take my sword and run it through him." The man in the grey suit stood up and looked at the massive crowd.

"What are all of you cheering for I will not kill this faunus." Everyone was shocked by what the man said.

"Why won't you just kill the pest. It deserves to die. It's nothing, it's just a worthless pile of shit."

"Why are all of you so mean to faunus they did nothing to you. But you all still treat them like trash." A girl walked out of the crowd to help the man and the faunus from these blood thirsty humans. The cat was laying on the ground shaking, waiting for his death. The girl spoke to the man in grey. "Hey I'm gonna get the faunus out of here can you deal with the crowd."

"Ya, just get him out of here before they decide to take matters into their own hands."

The girl grabbed the faunus. And waited for the right moment to go. "Get me an opening."

The man drew his sword and swung at the crowd making an opening. "Go, now!" The girl bolted through the crowd with Telcam. Now it was all up to the man in the suit.

The girl and Telcam made it to an alley. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help? Hey can you hear me." She started to shake the cat faunus to try and snap him out of his fear.

The cat faunus came out of his fear filled state but still was quite shaken. "Hey are feeling ok?" The faunus just nodded his head. "Where are your parents?" Telcam began to cry uncontrollably. The girl hugged the cat faunus. Telcam was shocked by the girl doing this. It was the first act of kindness a human ever did for him. The one from before found the two in the alley.

"Am I interrupting something?" They both looked at the man. When Telcam saw the man he started to panic again. "Whoa calm down kid I'm only here to help. Have you found out his name yet?"

"No I haven't he's been in a state of panic ever since I got him here." The girl's parents arrived at the opening of the alley. "Oh I need to get going."

"Wait what's your name girl?"

"It's Zawaz. It was nice meeting you and good luck calming the faunus down."

The man walked over to the cat faunus and knelt in front of him. "What's got you all riled up? You can trust me. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help."

The cat looked at the man's eyes seeing if what he said was true. "My family and my neighborhood was slaughtered by humans who hated us faunus. I was able to use my semblance and get to the gate but began to cry. My family, my friends all of them killed and I was the only one left. They noticed me on the ground crying. There boss walked over to me after he killed one of his men. He drew his sword and made a deal with me. Saying if I could survive one swing I would live and be able to leave. I agreed and was cut across my cheek right as I did. The man let me go and I never saw them again. With you tackling me it brought back what happened that night." Tears were rolling down Telcam cheeks as he finished his story.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Let me help you."

"How are you supposed to help me."

"I'll teach you how to fight and protect yourself. If you come with me. Do we have a deal."

"Deal, but what is your name, mine is Telcam Mitick."

"The names Qrow."


End file.
